Amour Forcé ?
by Draga83
Summary: Emmy n'est autre que la fille de VousSavezQui, mais il va s'avérer qu'elle est bien plus pure que lui. Pure est un euphémisme, c'est un ange. Plein de rencontres, de rebondissements. Délectez vous de cette Fiction et n'hésitez pas à laissez des reviews.
1. Mise en place

CHAPITRE 1 :

Il était 12H00 et l'on pouvait sentir l'effervescence qu'il régnait dans le lycée du Golfe de Saint-Tropez. Des groupes d'élèves sortaient à toute vitesse afin de se trouver la meilleure place sur l'herbe, chauffée par un soleil de printemps particulièrement radieux. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche je trouvais la place idéale, juste à proximité des courts de tennis. Très satisfaite de moi je m'allongeais et pris un bain de soleil bien mérité. Mais mon bonheur fût de courte durée, un de mes amis me fit remarquer que le groupe ennemi de tous et surtout détesté de tous se dirigeaient vers l'emplacement où nous nous trouvions mon groupe et moi-même. Cela ne laissait rien entrevoir de bon.

- Hé Jedusor ! Cette place est la notre alors dégage de là, toi et tes canards !, me lança le chef du groupe.

Et voilà c'était repartit pour un tour. Voilà maintenant une année que nos deux groupes se faisaient la guerre. Il faut bien avouer qu'elle a débuté le jour où j'ai décidé de larguer le chef. Eh oui ! Je sortais, moi Emmy Jedusor, avec le mec le plus craint de tout le Lycée. Les professeurs eux-mêmes n'osaient prononcer une seule remarque à son égard, seulement car c'était le fils du maire. Mais pour couper court je ne supportais pas l'idée de sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'était fait une notoriété en s'attaquant à des plus faibles que soit. Et un jour je ne pus plus le supporter et je l'ai laissé tomber. Je suppose que certain voyant mon acte comme du courage se sont allié à moi et mon groupe était né. Mais quand je dis mon groupe, c'est plutôt notre groupe car il n'y avait ni chef, ni laissé pour compte. Et depuis ce jour la lutte était acharnée.

Ce jour là, j'en avais plus qu'assez de nos comportements puérils et je tentais le tout pour le tout.

- Dis Julien, lançais-je, tu ne crois pas que les guerres devraient être résolues par les salauds qui les déclenchent ?

Le prénommé me regarda d'un air abruti.

- Je te lance un défi. On fait un match de tennis en un set gagnant. Si je gagne tu nous laisse en paix ...

- Et si je gagne ?, me coupa-t-il

- Tu fais ce que tu veux de moi.

Je savais pertinemment que cet argument lui ferait accepter le défi. Cela ne faisait que un an que je pratiquais mais j'avais bien plus de dextérité que la plupart des joueurs confirmés. Le match fût acharné bien plus que je ne l'avais espéré, il faut bien avouer que pour Julien cela faisait des années qu'il pratiquait étant donné son statut social. Je dois bien avouer que j'ai bien cru perdre, jusqu'au moment où j'ai remarqué que mon adversaire ne jouait pas à la loyale. Le match se déroulait selon les règles de l'autoarbritage. Mon coup de prédilection était les balles de fond de court, mais curieusement toutes mes balles étaient out aux dires de mon adversaires. Si il y a bien une chose qui m'horripile, c'est la triche. Ne pas admettre la vérité c'est pire que tout. A partir de ce moment je savais que je gagnerais et ce fût le cas. Battre quelqu'un à la loyale est ce qu'il y a de plus gratifiant selon moi.

A la fin du match Julien hurla de rage, une rage vis-à-vis de moi surtout, du fait que je puisse le surpasser. Rien que cette idée l'emplissait de haine qui n'était pas réciproque pour ma part malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir.

Comme convenu, le perdant partit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de m'insulter. Depuis que je me souvienne, j'ai sur le front, une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair, que je tentais de masquer par tous les moyens. Il va de soit que Julien trouvait très amusant de m'appeler "SCAREFACE", faut bien dire que c'était approprié c'est pourquoi je préférais en rire. Cette hilarité se propageait également à ces sujets. Mais pour moi cette moquerie générale était vraiment insignifiante. Je préférais regarder Julien s'éloigner.

Je n'appréciais pas vraiment le Lycée, même si j'aimais être avec mes amis, que j'étais une des premières de ma classe, je sentais au plus profond de moi que je n'étais pas à l'aise. Je ne pouvais expliquer ce sentiment. Alors je me suis illustrée dans des domaines que j'aimais plus que tout, le sport. J'avais donc intégré le tennis club de Sainte-Maxime, où je résidais, également dans le club de natation du lycée et par dessus tout le club de badminton. C'était mon petit plaisir qui survenait deux fois par semaines après les cours. J'adorais ce sport pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord car c'est un sport où la force n'a pas vraiment sa place et puis parce que j'avais réussi à m'imposer aisément. J'étais la seule fille de l'équipe et comme personne ne m'égalais je m'étais attirée le respect du reste de l'équipe. La seule personne qui répugnait le fait que j'y soit entrée n'était autre que celle à qui j'avais ravi la place de numéro un et qui n'étais autre que Julien. Bien entendu il n'était pas du genre à perdre face à une fille et encore moins face à moi. Ce soir-là je brillais avec une version acrobatique que j'utilisais généralement au tennis et que j'avais adapté pour le badminton. Cela avait le don d'énerver mon principal adversaire de la soirée. En effet mon ex-copain, encore lui ne se laissait pas faire, et j'ai du disputer pas moins de dix matchs contre lui que j'ai tous remporté sans trop de difficultés.

Une fois que notre professeur déclara que le l'entraînement était terminé, je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires qui m'étaient attribués, me dévêtis et me glissais sous un jet d'eau bien chaud. Je savourais chaque goutte tombée sur mon corps. Dans ces moments j'avais presque l'impression que mon corps était en pleine lévitation. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je me résignais à quitter ce doux moment de plénitude. Je me rhabillais et ouvris la porte. La seule chose que je pus constater , ce fût un poing énorme qui avançait vers mon visage. J'esquivais sans aucun problème mais c'était sans compter un second crochet qui me frappa au ventre. Ce coup accéné me coupa la respiration net. J'en tombais à genoux et observais plusieurs personnes pénétrer et refermer derrière eux la porte des vestiaires.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je te laisserais partir après l'humiliation de cet après-midi ?, me dit une voix glaciale.

Je levais les yeux. Julien me regardait d'un air triomphant. Puis il fit signe à ses acolytes qui m'empoignèrent et m'obligèrent à me relever. Julien se mit à me frapper. Et le plus flippant c'est que plus il frappait, plus il semblait y prendre du plaisir. Après une dixène de minutes ceux qui me tenaient, lâchèrent prise et se mirent à glousser comme des idiots en me voyant ramper par terre. Je m'appuyais au mur et tentais de me relever, mais je ne pus que les suivre dans leur hilarité.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?

- C'est toi !, je hoquetais silencieusement. Ta réputation va en prendre un sacré coup !

- Comment ça ?

- A ton avis, comment vont le prendre les autres élèves quand ils apprendrons que pour tabasser un "fille" tu t'es fais aider de quatre copains. Quand ils sauront enfin que tu n'es qu'un lâche ...

- Tu n'es même pas capable de te relever et tu la ramène encore, me dit-il hors de lui.

Et sur ces dernières paroles il me balança un coup au ventre et me laissa gisant sur le sol.

J'attendis quelques minutes et avec le peu de force qu'il me restait je me relevais afin de rentrer chez moi. Un chez moi que je haïssais ou du moins où j'avais, depuis peu, peur d'aller. Lorsque j'étais toute petite je suis allée dans une famille d'accueil juste après le décès de ma mère. Je n'avais alors qu'un an. Ma famille ne m'aimait pas et me le montrait bien. A l'age de six ans mes parents d'accueil ou du moins ma mère me relégua à la cave, c'est pourquoi j'ai appris très vite à être indépendante et débrouillarde. En plus de toutes mes activités je travaillais certains soirs de la semaine et encore le week-end. Cela était dû en autre à un intérêt trop soudain à mon égard de la part de mon père, et cela m'effrayais littéralement. C'est pourquoi si je parvenais à rentrer le plus tard chez "moi", cela ne me dérangeais le moins du monde, si je pouvais l'éviter. J'observais ma montre, 8h00. Je devais encore donner un cours de musique. Depuis plusieurs années je pratiquais à peu près tous les instruments musicaux et maintenant que j'avais atteins le niveau j'avais été autorisé à faire part de mes connaissances. Mon cours se termina à 9H00. En marchant très lentement cela pouvais me faire arriver aux environs de 11H00. C'était parfait.

Comme je l'avais prévu j'arrivais devant la maison à 11H15. Je me dirigeais vers la cave, ouvris la porte, alluma la lumière de mon modeste salon et constatais que mon père d'accueil attendait, assis dans mon fauteuil. Il se leva et se plaça derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma nuque.

- M'éviterais-tu ?

- N... Non. Pourquoi v... vous pensez ce... cela ?

Il alla fermer la porte, que j'avais laissé ouverte. J'avais comme l'impression que ma soirée n'était pas prête d'être finie.


	2. Nouvelles rencontres, nouvelle vie

CHAPITRE 2 :

Je me levais avec beaucoup de difficulté le lendemain. Avec la nuit des bleus étaient apparus, s'étalant de mon abdomen jusqu'à mes cuisses. Je pris une bonne douche et durant celle-ci s'éleva et je ressentis des picotements et quand je retouchais le sol carrelé de ma douche, mes bleus n'étaient plus qu'un souvenir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. A chaque coupure celles-ci disparaissaient en moins de temps qu'il me fallait pour chercher des pansements. Quoi qu'il en soit je partis en cours, le corps et l'esprit plus légers mais pas le coeur.

Je suivais un cours d'économie particulièrement ennuyeux, mais pas non plus au point de s'endormir. Cependant ce fût le cas. Je sentis mon corps peser très lourd et je m'assoupis bien malgré moi. Quand je me réveillais, je me retrouvais dans un endroit très peu accueillant. C'était une pièce sombre, je tentais d'avancer en tâtant le mur humide. Je la parcourais quand j'entendis parler derrière moi.

- _Etes-vous certain qu'elle est toujours en vie ? _demanda une voix

- _Tu ose mettre ma parole en doute ?, _intervint une seconde voix plus menaçante.

- _Non maître !_

Je m'approchais et me cachais derrière, ce qui ressemblait à une porte, afin de mieux entendre la conversation.

- _Mais si le mythe est exact elle est bien plus puissante que vous, plus qu'Albus lui-même._

_- Je sais sombre idiot !_

_- ..., pour en revenir à lui, je doute de l'intégrité de Severus_

_- Lui au moins ne m'a pas tourné le dos. Je compte bien lui donner la main de ma fille ..._

_- ... je croyais qu'elle était destinée à Drago ?_

_- Il lui faut un homme, pas d'un gamin trop gâté ..._

Je me retournais et entrepris de partir quand une latte du plancher craqua et je ne pus qu'entendre :

- ENDOLORIS !!

Je roulais par terre tellement la douleur était insupportable. J'hurlais lorsque celle-ci stoppa.

- _Imbécile_, hurla le premier homme capuchonné.

Il paraissait me regarder et je sentis une douleur m'envahir au niveau de ma cicatrice, elle me brûlait. Je me relevais avec un peu de difficulté.

- _Ceux qui connaissent mon nom s'inclinent face à moi ou meurent._

- Je ne le connais pas, lui dis-je d'un ton provocateur.

A cette réplique son second intervint.

- IMPERUM !!

D'un seul coup j'entendis une voix dans ma tête qui ne cessait de m'ordonner de m'incliner. Je sentais mon corps qui commençait à se courber mais je luttais de toutes mes forces. Je parvins à me relever et étrangement les deux protagonistes furent projetés à l'autre bout de la petite pièce. Puis mon corps s'éleva et je me retrouvais à nouveau en salle de cours haletant et respirant avec difficultés. Je devais être tombée de ma chaise car j'étais face contre terre. Devant tant d'émotions je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais trois jours plus tard dans un lit d'hôpital et avec un mal de tête épouvantable. J'eus un petit sursaut quand je le vis, un homme de grande taille et plutôt mince qui se tenait debout dans l'embrassure de la porte de ma chambre. Il était très vieux, à en juger par la couleur argentée de ces cheveux ainsi que de sa longue barbe. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe, d'une cape violette qui bataillait le sol. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune. Il affichait un large sourire.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour te rencontrer.

Je le regardais avec des yeux incrédules et emplis d'incompréhension.

- Je m'excuse, avec toutes ces émotions j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je me présente Albus Dumbledore, je dirige une école qui se nomme Poudlard.

- Une école ? Quel genre ?

- De sorcellerie !

Je l'observais et me mis à rire.

- C'est ça ! Et moi je suis la réincarnation de Bouddha !

- Tu es bien plus perplexe que l'était ton père quand ...

- Je ne suis pas mon père !

- Ca c'est certain.

Je réfléchis un instant, Albus j'avais déjà entendu ce nom, mais oui, c'est quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce lieu lugubre. Je le mis à l'épreuve.

- Donc vous êtes un sorcier ? Vous pourriez le prouver, mais pas un simple tour de passe-passe.

L'homme se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière de ma chambre quand :

- LUMOS !

La lumière illumina la pièce. J'étais tellement paniquée et émerveillée à la fois que j'en tombais de mon lit.

- C'est pas possible ... Scientifiquement impossible ... C'est ... C'est ... La vache !

- Bien entendu tu aurais dû intégrer mon école dès tes 11 ans, mais je ne me doutais pas un instant que tu serais en France et de plus je suis persuadé que tu pourra rentrer directement en sixième année sans trop de problème.

- Mais ... Mais je n'y connais rien

- Si tu veux je te dirais tous ce que tu voudra savoir, mais pour l'instant habille toi, nous devons partir !, m'annonça-t-il.

- Où ... Où ça ?

- Dans le monde qui est le tien

- Et mes amis ?

- Tu pourra leur écrire quand bon te semblera.

Je l'observais pour essayer de déceler le moindre signe de traîtrise ou encore de mauvais coup. Au fond de moi je sentais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'acquiesçais et me rhabillais comme me l'avais exprécement demandé Albus. Devant la sortie de l'hôpital une voiture attendait. Quand nous nous en approchions un véritable géant en sorti. J'en étais estomacée.

- Rubeus Hagrid, me dit-il en me tendant son énorme main.

- ... Emmy, lui répondis-je poliment.

- Tous en voiture, nous coupa Dumbledore.

On pénétra dans celle-ci. Peu après j'observais Hagrid appuyer sur deux boutons et d'un coup l'intérieur de la voiture fût largement plus spacieux, un peu comme un mobil home. J'allais poser des questions mais Albus me précéda et répondis avant même que je ne la pose.

- Nous avons rendu la voiture invisible et comme tu l'aura constaté nous en avons amélioré le confort.

- Les gens n'ont pas l'air d'avoir remarqué ?

- Les moldus ne font attention qu'à eux même, intervint Hagrid.

- Moldus ?

- C'est comme cela que nous nommons toutes personnes n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques et n'appartenant pas à notre monde, m'expliqua Albus.

Je réfléchis un instant. Hagrid mit la voiture en marche, on décolla du sol. Devant toute cette magie, je retombais en enfance. Comme un enfant je m'extasiais de tant d'anormalités.

- Mais où allons-nous ?

- Au Chemin de Traverse, cela fait partie de notre monde.

- Quand nous étions dans l'hôpital, vous paraissiez tellement joyeux de me rencontrer, pour quelle raison ?

Dumbledore sourit légèrement.

- Dans notre monde, commença-t-il, il existe un mage noir très puissant qui est craint de tous. Le meurtre et la terreur sont notre lot quotidien. Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort mais tout le monde craint de prononcer son nom ...

- La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle même, c'est ridicule de s'infliger cela ...

- Quoi qu'il en soit certain le nomme Vous-Savez-Qui ou encore Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Mais en réalité son vrai nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor ...

- Pure coïncidence !

- Non, ce mage noir n'est autre que ton père. Mais tant et si bien qu'il soit si mauvais, ta mère était la bonté même, une vrai sainte. De leur union, tu naquis. Seulement avec un tel sang dans tes veines, tu ne peux être qu'un être suprême, un être unique en ce monde.

Il marqua une pause à mon air d'incompréhension.

- Tu es un ange ... Du moins tous les pouvoirs et accessoires

- ... Comme les ailes et l'auréole ?

- D'après le mythe seulement les ailes, non visibles pour les personnes extérieures sauf pour tes véritables amis et ton grand amour ...

J'éclatais de rire.

- On me l'avais jamais fait le coup de l'ange. Vous vous trompez !

- Tu crois ? Tu es capable de guérir et de te guérir, tu arrive à lire dans l'âme des gens, connaître leur véritable nature, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui t'as décidé à me suivre. Je me trompe ? Et j'en passe.

J'allais répliquer mais je repensais à tout ce qu'il venait d'énoncer, c'était vrai. Comment pouvait-il savoir autant de chose sur moi.

- ...

- Tu vois ! Sache que je ne me trompe que très rarement.

Tout au long de notre voyage je posais des questions à n'en plus finir, et toutes qui concernaient le monde magique. J'appris également que mon père avait assassiné ma mère et qu'en voulant me protéger celle-ci avait m'avait créé une protection d'une puissance telle que le sort le plus mortel jamais répertorié lancé par mon père pour me tuer c'était retourné contre lui. D'où l'apparition de ma cicatrice. Je fût soulagé qu'il soit mort mais ce fût de très courte durée. En effet je venais d'apprendre qu'il avait réussit à revenir, plus fort que jamais.

Je sentis la fatigue s'emparée de moi. Je m'assoupis mais mon sommeil était agité. Peu être dû à toute ces révélations ou plus encore car j'avais peur de l'avenir.


	3. Nouveau départ

CHAPITRE 3

Je me réveillais en sueur. J'étais installée sur une couchette. J'ouvris ma fenêtre et sortie la tête afin de sentir l'air frais fouetter mon visage. J'observais un instant les étoiles, elles étaient tout bonnement magnifiques.

- Je suppose que tu dois toutes les connaître.

Je sursautais et me rengouffrais dans la voiture, un peu comme si j'avais été surprise en flagrant délit.

- Quoi donc Monsieur ?

- Les constellations, bien sur !, Albus afficha un petit sourire, à te voir les regarder, cela doit faire des années que tu les contemple ?

J'hésitais un instant avant de lui répondre.

- A chaque fois que j'ai passé une mauvaise soirée je les observe ...

- Ce qui veux dire toutes !

- Et celle-ci a battu tous les records, ajoutais-je avec un léger soupir

Il eût un silence quand je repris de plus belle mes questions. J'arrivais enfin à un sujet épineux ou du moins gênant.

- Est ce que le fait que je soit un ... un ...

- Un ange

- Est ce que cela m'empêche de jurer ou encore de blasphémer ou même de ... enfin ... vous savez ...

Je me lançais dans des mimes afin de faire percuter Dumbledore sur ce que je tentais de lui dire, quand celui-ci reçu le message.

- Non ... Bien sûr que non ... Et puis tu sais dans certaines civilisations l'acte est une forme de purification alors ...

Je fût un tant soit peu soulagée, je posais encore quelques petites questions et je me rendormis. Cette fois-ci se fût un sommeil sans rêves ou du moins sans cauchemars.

Nous avions passé la nuit à voler. Le soleil commençait à se lever Quand je m'éveillais. J'observais le vieil homme assit devant moi. _Alors ce n'était pas un rêve_.

- Tu désire un croissant ? Ou autre chose ? Je ne connais pas les coutumes françaises.

- Un croissant sera parfait, merci !, lui répondis-je.

Il leva aussitôt un bout de bois et le petit déjeuner apparût, j'en concluais que c'était une baguette magique, c'était si fascinant.

- J'en aurait aussi une ?, demandais-je les yeux pétillants.

- Bien sûr c'est d'ailleurs une des premières choses que nous irons acheter une fois arrivés, m'expliqua-t-il.

- Mais comment je vais la payer ? J'ai bien un peu d'argent mais il est resté chez moi.

- Il ne te servirais à rien dans notre monde. Tu possède un compte dans notre banque ... Et oui même chez les sorciers il existe une banque. Il fouilla dans ses poches. Tiens ! Voici la clé de ton coffre.

Il passa cinq bonnes minutes pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement de la monnaie en cours dans son monde. C'était bien plus compliqué que l'euro ça c'était certain.

Nous commencions à amorcer notre descente quand Albus me coupa de mes pensées.

- J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi, me dit-il en me tendant douze livres d'une bonnes largueur. Ce sont des oeuvres uniques, un concentré de cinq années de scolarité dans les matières obligatoires que tu étudiera. Tu as six mois pour un savoir un maximum. J'ai également pris le soin de t'y rajouter les cours optionnels au cas où ça t'interraiserais.

- J'aurais droit à un test d'entrée ?, lui demandais-je en souriant.

- En réalité avant la rentrée tu passera les examens obligatoires de fin de 5ème année, si tu obtiens ce qu'il faut tu sera autorisée à rester. S'il te manque tu temps pour apprendre fait le moi savoir on s'arrangera.

Même si je ne disais rien, je suis persuadée qu'Albus avait compris mon regard, plein de gratitude et aussi d'assurance tel que : "Vous ne serez pas déçu."

Je découvris le Chemin de Traverse, j'étais tellement époustoufler que la moindre boutique m'illuminais. Il nous fallut un temps infini pour arriver jusqu'à la banque des sorciers : Gringotts. Dumbledore parut s'amuser autant que moi qui découvrais pour la première fois cette avenue. Une fois dans la banque je découvris le fameux coffre qu'était le mien. Son contenu me coupa la respiration. Il y avait un monticule de pièces d'or. Je n'arrivais pas y croire. Je pris le strict nécessaire avec les suggestions d'Albus afin d'aller acquérir mes affaires scolaires. Je fût fière de constater que Dumbledore me faisait confiance.

L'achat de la baguette fût très long. Pas moins de deux heures pour trouver une baguette.

- Alors là c'est extraordinaire ...,s'exclama le vendeur.

- Qu'est ce qui est si extraordinaire ?

- C'est une de mes premières baguettes de mon magasin, et depuis que ma boutique existe jamais cette baguette n'a accepté de sorciers ...

- Comment çà ?

- La baguette choisie sont sorcier et non l'inverse et je trouve extraordinaire qu'elle vous ai accepté mademoiselle ...

- Mais pourquoi ça ?

- Elle contient une plume d'ange, la seule qui m'est été offerte.

- Ne sont-elles pas invisibles ?

- ...

Toujours intrigué Mr Ollivanders m'encaissa. Je me posais quelques questions quant à savoir qui avait bien pu être cet ange pour Ollivanders, je ferai sûrement quelques recherches à ce sujet.

Quand tous mes achats furent terminés, Albus me fit comprendre qu'il fallait partir.

- Je croyais que je resterais ici ?

- C'est le cas, mais on doit partir te chercher un logement.

Je fis un grand sourire pour lui exprimer mes remerciements. Nous sommes tout d'abord allé voir au Chaudron Baveur, mais le loyer à la semaine était bien trop exubérant, d'autant plus qu'Albus proposait de payer pour le premier mois. Après une longue recherche je trouvais un cabaret très accueillent. La patron ma fit comprendre qu'en réalité il recherchait plus une chanteuse qu'une simple locataire. Le loyer y était bien plus raisonnable que 3 gallions par semaine, j'étais avec cela nourrie et blanchie. Je me retournais vers Albus et je lus dans son regard l'approbation que j'attendais.

- Je te met à l'épreuve pour un mois, m'annonça le patron

- Marché conclu, Albus tendit une bourse.

- J'aurais droit à un salaire ?, me hasardais-je à demander.

- Bien sûr ! 10 Gallions par clients présents quand tu seras sur scène ...

- Et je serais sur scène combien de fois par semaine ?

Le patron réfléchis un instant.

- Eh bien si tout ce passe bien, normalement tous les soirs, tu auras droit à des soirées de libre, je ne suis pas un tortionnaire.

A mon tour je fis attendre ma réponse, j'observais la salle et lui tendis la main en signe d'accord conclu.

Dumbledore ravi parti en me laissant aux bons soins de mon nouveau patron. Celui-ci me coupa de mes pensées pour m'apprendre que le soir même il verrait ce dont j'étais capable. J'acquiesçais avec un petit rire nerveux.

- Bon tout d'abord, je me nomme Vince. Sache que tant que tu me respectera j'en ferais de même.

- D'accord, moi je m'appelle Emmy.

- Avant tout il te faut un nom de scène, tu as une petite idée ou je m'en charge ?

- Pourquoi pas Gabriel ?

Il hésita un instant puis m'annonça :

- Comme l'ange ?

- Si ça ne va pas, je peux en trouver un autre, m'empressais-je d'ajouter.

- Non ! C'est parfait.

Puis il m'observa un instant.

- Mais faut vraiment revoir ta coupe de cheveux. Même courts tu es magnifique mais cette mèche cache ton visage.

Il approcha sa main de ma mèche tombante, mais bien malgré moi et surtout instinctivement j'eu comme un léger recul. Il parut très surprit de ma réaction mais il resta où il était, il me regarda en souriant.

- Tu sais c'est pas juste pour le plaisir de te toucher et puis de toute manière j'en avais et n'en aurai jamais l'intention

- ...

- Je suis gay !, me dit-il en riant.

Un peu soulagée je soulevais ma mèche en laissant apparaître ma cicatrice.

- Si tu avais été un garçon j'aurai juré que tu étais Harry Potter, mais c'est pas le cas... Connais-tu le sort d'illusion ?

J'hochais négativement la tête et il m'expliqua que pour les gens ma cicatrice ne leur serait pas découverte mais qu'elle serait tout de même toujours là. Et en effet un instant plus tard elle n'était plus là ou du moins on ne la voyait plus. Maintenant entièrement rassurée je suivis Vince Jusqu'à ma nouvelle chambre.

Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci j'en tombais des nues. Le salon à lui tout seul faisait trois fois la taille de la cave dans laquelle je vivais. Il y avait également une salle de bains immense et la chambre à coucher, mon émotion était indéchiffrable. J'en fis tomber mes valises tellement la stupeur m'avais prise d'assaut. Mais le clou du spectacle fût la garde-robe, remplie de robes et pantalons plus jolis les uns que les autres.

- Tu ... Tu sais depuis la mort de ma dernière chanteuse, j'ai ... perdu pas mal de clients ...

- Je ferais de mon mieux.

En attendant le début de la soirée, j'entrepris de commencer à lire une des oeuvres qu'Albus m'avait offert. Mon chois ne se fit pas à la légère, en effet comment mieux commencer que par l'histoire de la magie. C'étai tout bonnement fascinant, autant d'histoire et le monde magique a toujours agis au nez et à la barbe des moldus. J'adorais ce mot, tellement ciblé mais en même temps tellement vague. Je lisais passionnément, à chaque fois que je terminais un chapitre je voulais en savoir plus, mais je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point le soleil était bas. Je descendis afin d'aider Vince au service. Mais quand j'arrivais, le nombre de client était vraiment dérisoire, cela me choquais même. Quand je trouvais Vince du regard il était en pleine conversation avec un client. Un couple attablé paraissait perdre patience. Je pris les devants avant que le peu de clients restant ne partent. Je pris les commandes de ce couple, plutôt curieux je dois bien l'avouer. Ils étaient tous deux blonds à croire qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvé. Quand je retournais au bar Vince m'observa avec ma commande dans les mains.

- Je te paye pour chanter pas pour ça, me dit-il brusquement.

- Je ... Je suis désolée, je voulais juste vous aider, répondis-je en baissant la tête, pour ce que vous me payez, je vous dois bien ça ...

- Je t'interdis de servir les clients, tu es une chanteuse d'accord ? Tu serviras les clients si c'est une catastrophe ce soir.

J'hochais la tête, mais tout en la gardant baissée

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que certains ce fassent des idées à ton sujet.

Je relevais la tête et arborais un sourire que Vince me rendit avec une chaleur que je ne connaissais pas.

- Bien je crois que c'est l'heure.

Il s'éloigna et monta sur la scène. Je commençais à être anxieuse, après tout c'était ma première scène et je n'avais jamais chanté en dehors de ma douche, et bien que le public ne représentais que dis clients, la nervosité était présente.

Vince m'annonça :

-Très bien, je vais vous présenter un ange tombé du ciel, Gabriel !

Je me dirigeais vers la scène quand je tiltais, j'attrapais Vince au vol :

- Etes vous capable de me faire apparaître une guitare ?

- Quel type ?

- Electrique de préférence.

A peine ma requête formulée, je me retrouvais affublée d'une guitare électrique absolument magnifique. Je respirais un bon coup et me mis en place, et fis quelques accords.

- En parlant d'ange, la chanson que je vais vous interpréter est une de mes préférés et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je commençais mes premières notes, j'avais les mains moites mais fermais les yeux et me décontractais aux premières paroles.

" ... Here I am (Here I am)

When you send me an angel

Here I am (Here I am)

In the land an the morning star "

Je terminais sur ces dernières paroles et pus entendre des applaudissements, certes légers mais présents._ Plutôt pas mal pour une première fois. _Je descendis de scène et Vince vint me voir. A peine arrivée celui-ci me pris dans ces bras.

- C'était génial, j'ai auditionné des dizaines de filles et aucune n'a succité l'intérêt du public comme tu l'as fait ce soir. Tiens, me dit-il en me tendant une bourse, tu as amplement mérité ces 100 Gallions.

Je me détournais.

- Je n'accepterais qu'un seul Gallion par clients, lui annonçais-je. J'ai vu les prix que vous pratiquez, cela n'amortira jamais ce que vous me payez. Donc soit vous me payez moins soit je démissionne.

Vince me dévisagea puis me sourit :

- Très bien. Je sens que tu es différente des autres que j'avais engagés.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.Je pris les 10 Gallions convenus puis il ajouta :

- Une seule condition, tutoies-moi, veux-tu ?

J'affichais un sourire étincelant. Vince m'ordonna d'aller manger, ce fût si succulent, j'avais presque oublié à quel point la nourriture était si délicieuse. Je pris également de la lecture, pas question de laisser de côté mes études, je ne l'avais jamais fait dans le monde moldu cela ne commencerais sûrement pas chez les sorciers. J'ouvris mon livre d'histoire de la magie dès le début pour me remémorer ce que j'avais lu pendant plusieurs heures, mais curieusement je me souvenais des dates comme si j'avais passé des jours à les apprendre. Cette sensation était très bizarre, j'avais déjà emmagasiné le programme d'histoire de la magie comme une véritable éponge. _Dommage que cela n'est jamais été le cas quand j'étais au lycée._


	4. Chez l'apothicaire

CHAPITRE 4 :

En moins de trois jours j'avais déjà lu et par conséquent appris mes douze livres. Je passais à la vitesse supérieure en décidant de lire l'intégralité des oeuvre de la sixième année que je suivrais à la rentrée de septembre. Il ne me fallut que cinq jours pour tout connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Une semaine passa, et je m'ennuyais royalement la journée, étant donné que Vince n'acceptais toujours pas que je l'aide au service. J'avais déjà relus mes oeuvre, plus par précaution qu'autre chose. Quand Vince me proposa d'aller faire un tour à la librairie la plus connue du Chemin de Traverse : Fleury & Botts. Je me mis à dévaliser littéralement la librairie. Tous les jours la libraire avait droit à une de mes visites. Et quand les livres présents ne suffisaient plus j'en faisais importer d'autres pays. Il ne me fallut pas moins d'un an pour être totalement rodée au sujet de la magie. Je connaissais un rayon tellement vaste, il passait bien entendu par les sorts de bases jusqu'aux plus complexes. Je m'étais également renseigné au sujet de l'économie, du ministère et j'en passe.

J'adorais par dessus tout les potions, j'avis lu un nombre inimaginable d' oeuvres sur celle-ci. Je commençais même à m'essayer à cet art en créant mes propres préparations, allant de la simple potion de guérison, jusqu'au polynectar. Je m'étais acheté une valise que j'avais aménagée en étagères à potions, classées soigneusement. C'est grâce à cet amour pour les potions que j'avais réussi à créer une lotion pour Vince afin de lutter contre sa calvitie naissante.

- Tu es vraiment un ange, tu sais ?

Une très belle amitié naissait entre nous deux, c'était le père que j'aurais aimé avoir, attentionné mais en ne me mettant jamais dans des situations embarrassantes.

Malgré toutes mes activités annexes, je continuais à m'ennuyer durant la journée. J'avais fait le tour de toutes les bibliothèques, librairies de notre monde. Et même apporté toutes les modifications nécessaires à mon "Manuel de Potions". Je me demandais comment les élèves faisaient étant donné que notre manuel était bourré d'indication fausse, à croire que les professeurs ne voulaient pas qu'ils réussissent. Malgré tout cela j'en voulais plus et après accord avec Vince je pus chercher un emploi pour la journée.

Je me promenais dans les rues, quand je remarquais une boutique au bout d'une rue sombre. Un panneau marquait le nom de la rue : " Allée des Embrumes". Elle n'était vraiment pas accueillante et j'aurais immédiatement fais demi-tour si la boutique en question n'étais pas un apothicaire. Je tentais le tout pour le tout. Sur un panneau qui pendait sur la porte était affiché que le propriétaire recherchait un vendeur. Je pénétrais dans la boutique. Celle-ci paraissait miteuse, mais devant tous ces produits pour les potions, j'affichais un sourire radieux.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?, me demanda une voix glaciale.

Je me retournais et y vis à ce qui ressemblait le propriétaire, devant lui se tenait un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde.

- J'ai vu le panneau et viens offrir mes services, répondis-je.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours, en cette période de l'année ?, sa voix semblait siffler à chaque syllabe.

- Je pourrais vous retourner la question !

- Un petit renvoie temporaire, pour un mauvais sort lancé sur un opposant, me dit-il en me regardant.

J'eus comme une vision, très instantanée, mais j'affichais un sourire narquois.

- Pas plutôt à cause d'une fille ... enceinte ?, le jeune homme serra les poings.

Notre petite joute verbale fût interrompue par le propriétaire.

- De toute manière je n'accepte pas les filles.

- Les filles ne sont pas compétentes dans ce domaine, me lança le jeune homme avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

- Auriez vous peur qu'une fille soit plus intelligente ?, dis-je à l'adresse du blondinet, puis me retournais vers le propriétaire. Posez nous une question, si j'y réponds mieux que lui, vous m'engagez, dans le cas contraire, je m'en irai et vous ne me reverrez plus jamais !

Le patron parût réfléchir un instant.

- Très bien ... Un client vient vous voir pour vous demander quel produit ajouter à une lotion pour soin capillaire afin de le fortifier, que lui répondez-vous ?

Le blond répondit le premier.

- Facile, de l'essence d'armoise.

Je pris à mon tour la parole.

- Pour quel type de cheveux ?

Ils me regardèrent tous deux avec des yeux ahuris, je continuais.

- L'essence d'armoise est efficace pour un cheveu gras, mais pour un cheveu sec, cela ne faciliterait que leur chute.

- Je dois bien l'avouer Monsieur Malfoy qu'elle a bien mieux répondu à la question que vous.

Le jeune homme parti en claquant la porte, avant de m'avoir balancé un vague " on se reverra ".

- Vous commencez demain de 10H00 jusqu'à 19H00.

J'affichais un largue sourire et repartis en direction du cabaret, toute guillerette. Je racontais à Vince mon entretien.

- Tu sais, te fâcher avec un Malfoy n'est jamais bon signe, m'annonça-t-il.

Mais je n'en tins nullement compte. Par contre il fallut de nouveau mettre les chose au claire avec Vince, celui-ci tenta de m'augmenter, mais c'était peine perdue. Je me retirais dans ma chambre qui, avec accord de mon patron chéri, était devenue mon studio d'enregistrement et d'entraînement afin de perfectionner mes shows du soir. J'avais réussi avec beaucoup de difficulté à m'installer un véritable attirail musical. Entre table d'enregistrement jusqu'à une chaîne stéréo, ne fonctionnant qu'à la magie.

Le lendemain matin je me levais plus joyeuse que jamais, fin prête à aller à un travail pour lequel j'étais sûre d'être fait pour moi. J'arrivais à la boutique, mais je perdis très vite mon savoir par l'accueil plus que glacial de mon nouveau patron.

Cette première journée avait été très longue car durant celle-ci il n'y avait eu qu'à peine quatre clients. Mais au moins je les avais aidé. J'avais l'impression de valoir enfin quelque chose. Mais le magasin était un vrai foutoir, les produit n'étaient même pas étiquetés et la poussière sur les étagères, un vrai cauchemar.

Nous allions fermer quand je tentais le coup.

- Monsieur, permettez moi de mettre de l'ordre dans le magasin.

Bien que récalcitrant, il accepta quand je lui assurais qu'il n'aurait pas à me payer els heures supplémentaires. Il me laissa les clefs, j'allais à toute vitesse prévenir Vince que je prenais ma soirée, ce qu'il accepta bien entendu.

Je m'attaquais tout d'abord à la poussière, il ne me fallut pas moins de deux heure pour en venir entièrement à bout. Je passai tout le reste de la nuit à mettre tous les produits sous bocaux, les étiqueter et les ranger par ordre alphabétique. Sur chaque étiquette apparaissait donc le nom du produit, ses effets secondaires et s'il était dangereux de le manipuler, avec les précaution d'usage. Un vrai mode d'emploi en quelque sorte. Toutes ces étiquettes étaient soigneusement collées sur les bocaux contenant le produit indiqué. Sans oublier quelques panneaux suspendus, comme chez les moldus, afin de diriger le client vers tous les produit non mis en bocal, tel que les plantes en pot et pleins d'autres produits.

Je me mis à disposition une liste de tous les produits, ceux dans le magasin en différenciant ceux en rayon et ceux présents en réserve ce qui me permettrait de passer commande bien plus facilement.

Je repartis très satisfaite de moi. Et bien que le salaire était vraiment misérable je me consolais car j'avais droit à trois produits par jour de travail que j'avais le droit de prendre sans avoir à payer. Et pour mes expériences c'était vraiment bien venu.

Pour la première fois j'écrivis à Albus et à mes amis. Dans la lettre pour mes copains je leur écrivis que j'allais rentrer dans une école privée en Angleterre, et un peu d'autres choses pour donner de mes nouvelles. Et dans celle pour Dumbledore pour lui faire part de mon nouvel emploi.

Deux, trois jours après je reçu la visite d'un grand duc au pelage beige absolument magnifique. C'était une réponse d'Albus. Dans celle-ci il me félicitais et me faisait part d'une nouvelle réjouissante.

" ... Etant donné que tu semble apprécier les potions, je voudrais te signaler qu'un poste d'assistant auprès du professeur de Potions est proposer aux élèves de Sixième et septième années. Je voulais te mettre en garde notre professeur n'accepte pas de notes aux BUSES inférieures à E. Mais tu peux tout de même postuler, pour cela une lettre de motivation sans nom et les résultats aux BUSES toujours anonyme devront m'être envoyé par hiboux. Bien que les postulants ne doivent commencer à m'écrire qu'à partir des vacances tu peux quand même m'écrire le plus tôt possible, je ne donnerais tes papiers qu'avec tous les autres.

Bonne chance Albus. "

Le poste était plus qu'alléchant. Le soir même je me mis à travailler sur ma lettre. Arrivée à près de cinq parchemins je concluais. Afin de sceller celle-ci, je nouais un joli ruban vert émeraude, et le renvoyais avec le hiboux majestueux de Dumbledore.


	5. Séverus Rogue

CHAPITRE 5 :

Au bout de deux semaines que cela soit au cabaret ou à la boutique le nombre de clients avait littéralement explosé et mes deux patrons paraissaient très heureux de ce changement. Seulement en ce jour du 23 mai, j'aurais bien mieux fait de me faire porter pâle.

Ce fût le jour où j'étais au prise avec un client.

- Je ... Je cherche un ... Un pr ... n produit !

- Très bien et pour quel genre de potions ?, demandais-je poliment.

- Pour ... Pour arrêter mon bai ... Baiguém ... Baiguément.

Je l'observais un instant.

- Votre bégaiement n'est pas le problème, je baissais le ton. La vie avec votre femme n'est pas très stable, je me trompe ?

Le client baissa la tête. Je repris ma voix normale.

- Bon ! Dans ce cas j'ai exactement le produit qu'il vous faut.

J'allais le diriger afin qu'il aille chercher le produit en question, quand un client marqua son impatience.

- Hé bien ! Je ne compte pas rester ici toute la journée

- Si il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir !

Je sortis de mon comptoir et mena moi-même mon client dan le rayon adapté.

- Je vous conseille un aphrodisiaque, mais ajoutez-y également un peu de jus de goyave. Après la nuit que vous passerez, votre baiguément partira de lui-même, garantie.

Je l'encaissais. Vint alors le tour de cet homme, tout de noir vétu et à la voix aussi glacial qu'un iceberg. Sans même un bonjour il m'ordonna d'aller chercher plusieurs produits

- Tous les produits sont classés par ordre alphabétique, bonne recherche, dis-je en lui souriant.

- En plus de sourire bêtement, vous êtes sourde !

- Vu que sourire chez vous est proscrit, il faut bien que je le fasse pour vous. De plus mon rôle est d'indiquer le client pas de lui servir de cadis.

- C'est un scandale !!, hurla-t-il.

Le patron arriva et me gifla avec tellement de puissance que j'en tombais à terre. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce corps si chétif aurait autant de force.

- Petite sotte ! Ce que Monsieur Rogue veut, on le fait.

Je me relevais en me tenant la joue et passais devant ce fameux Monsieur Rogue très satisfait de lui. Je me dirigeais vers les rayons chercher les produits en question. Au fur et à mesure je reconnu la potion en préparation, je pris l'initiative d'y ajouter un ingrédient. Quelle ne fût pas mon erreur, j'eus droit à une seconde baffe.

- Monsieur Rogue est un Maître en potions.

- Dommage que ça ne soit pas en lotions capillaires.

Le patron me laissa. J'avais espéré que ce si magnifique Monsieur Rogue s'en aille, mais il n'en fit rien. Il resta à flâner dans les rayons.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard j'entendis un client hurler à la mort et quand je le vis, je pus constater qu'un de nos plantes carnivore était furieusement accroché à son nez. Mon homme en noir s'approcha, sortit sa baguette et balança des sorts à tout va. Je m'approchais.

- Amateur, je le poussais violemment, ACCIO REPULSIF !

Un bocal vola dans tout le magasin et atterrit au creux de ma main. J'apportais également à moi une pipette. Je versais soigneusement une goutte à l'endroit où les dents de la plante étaient enfoncées. J'avais réussi à séparer mon client de la plante seulement le bout du nez étai resté entre les dents de la plante.

- ACCIO COLLE-TOUT !

Mais le bocal n'était pas encore arrivé que le client s'était évanoui, peut-être devant tout le sang éparpillé un peu partout.

- Mon patron va me tuer.

_Décidément ce n'est pas mon jour_. Je regardais la plante que je tenais dans ma main.

- Tu veux bien me rendre son nez ? Regarde dans quel état tu me la mis !

La plante baissa la tête ou ce qui ressemblais à une tête, ouvrit les crocs et je récupérais le nez. Je plaçais quelques gouttes sur le bout que j'avais et le remis en place. J'attendis que tout soit bien fixé, puis je plaquais mes mains sur ce nez reconstitué et en moins d'une minute il ne restait plus seule trace de l'incident. Juste un petit sort de nettoyage afin de faire disparaître le sang. Je tapotais gentiment les joues de mon client, lui jetais de l'eau, mais rien n'y faisait, celui-ci restait toujours dans les vapes. C'est alors que Monsieur Rogue me poussa et se mit à frapper ce pauvre type jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Un peu penaut je lui tapotais délicatement les joues, qui avaient rougies sérieusement.

L'heure de la fermeture arriva à grands pas, il ne restait alors que mon homme en noir.

- Vous avez osez me traiter d'amateur ?

- QUOI ?!, hurla la propriétaire.

Il accourut et me gifla une fois encore, je commençais à en avoir plus qu'assez.

- Oui je l'ai traité d'amateur, car osé jeter un sort à une plante qui en est insensible, c'est un boulot d'amateur.

- Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de connaître toutes les plantes, rétorqua Monsieur Rogue. Visiblement j'avais touché la corde sensible.

- Mais pour un « Maître en potions » comme vous, ce n'est qu'une broutille. Je suis étonnée que vous ne connaissiez pas les plantes. J'ai lu un article dans lequel il est dit que les plantes représentent pas moins de 95 du contenu d'une potion et que de ne pas les connaître est un crime vis-à-vis de cet art qu'est les potions…

- Et qui est l'auteur de ce amatie d'âneries.

- Mais Albus Dumbledore en personne, dis-je en souriant en voyant la mine déconcertée de mon interlocuteur.

- Vous vous la jouez à la miss je sais tout mais vous ne valez rien du tout.

- C'est votre opinion, en attentant pour chaque produit dans cette boutique je peux vous nommer pas moins de cent potions où on peut l'utiliser. Peut-être que je ne vaut rien mais ce qui est certain c'est que je vaut bien plus que vous. Je ne profite pas de mon rang pour jouer les enfants trop gâtés et rabaisser les autres…

Le patron nous coupa dans notre joute verbale, m'ordonna d'aller dans la réserve et bien que je protestais j'obéis. Il encaissa Monsieur Rogue et le raccompagna poliment à la porte. Quand il arriva il ne pu s'empêcher de tempêter contre moi.

- Comment as-tu osé lui parler sur ce ton !

Je tentais bien malgré moi de défendre mon attitude mais il commença à me frapper encore et encore. Je peux dire qu'il s'est littéralement acharné comme un forcené. J'arrivais à m'extirper et partis à toute vitesse.

- Je démissionne !, lui hurlais-je, alors que je passais la porte d'entrée que jamais je n'aurai du franchir. Je pus entendre le propriétaire me hurler.

- Je m'en sortirais très bien sans toi.

Je me retrouvais au beau milieu de la rue avec mon arcade sourcilière fendue et du sang commençait à s'écouler jusqu'à ma joue. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, je décidais au lieu de me soigner avec mon don je décidais de me concocté une potion. Je me dirigeais vers le cabaret. Je traversais la rue, tête baissée afin que personne ne me voie dans mon état actuel. Bien que je frôlais les murs, je percutais bien malgré moi quelqu'un. _Manquait plus que ça !_

- Je suis désolée, dis-je en ramassant mes affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

- Vous croyez quand même pas que c'est ma faute ?!

Je plaquais ma main contre mon arcade afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

- Et puis merde, je ne vais pas non plus vous cirer les pompes ?

Je m'éloignais avec un début de mal de tête atroce. _Vivement que j'arrive ! _Mes prières furent exaucées. Quel soulagement. J'annonçais de loin à Vince que je prenais ma soirée. Je le remerciais intérieurement du fait qu'il n'est pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Je pris mon ordinateur récemment acheter et modifié de tel sorte qu'il ne fonctionnait qu'avec la magie. J'avais même réussi à créer un simulateur de potions. Il me suffisait d'entrer tous les composants et de voir ce qui se passait avec mon testeur virtuel. Bien entendu je mis au moins un quart d'heure afin de programmer mon scénarios. Pendant mes recherches je mis un peu de musique. La chanson choisie s'intitulait « La rage ».

Voilà maintenant deux heures que je travaillais sur cette potion qui paraissait bien plus complexe que prévue et toujours au rythme de la chanson. Je faisais les cent pas.

- Voyons … J'ai mis de l'essence d'eucalyptus … de l'écorce … de l'écrin … Et si … non ça ne marchera jamais … Ca y est j'ai trouvé.

Je me remis à pianoter mon ordinateur, et lança le test. Ca marchait. J'explosais de joie.

- Je n'aurai pas mieux fait moi-même.

Je me retournais en trébuchant tellement ma stupeur fût grande. Monsieur Rogue se tenait là devant moi dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Comment …

- Vous avez fait tomber ceci lors de notre bousculade. Et puis je connais bien le propriétaire de ce cabaret … Bien … je vais vous laissez …

J'entendis la porte se refermer. Il me fallu au moins quelques minutes afin de me remettre de mes émotions. Puis je me lançais dans la confection de la fameuse potion. Au beau milieu de la nuit j'avais enfin réussi à la créer et étant sûre de moi je n'hésitais pas un seul instant à l'engloutir d'un trait.


	6. Mieux vaut être seule que mal accompagné

CHAPITRE 6 : MIEUX VAUT ETRE SEUL QUE MAL ACCOMPAGNE !

La première chose que je fis en me levant, en ce matin du 24 mai, fût de me regarder dans une glace. Mise à part la coupe de cheveux absolument abominable, je sautais de joie. Plus une seule trace datant de la veille. Je dévalais les marches pour aller voir Vince et lui exploser ma bonne humeur matinale au visage. En tout cas je lui fis la promesse de ne plus rechercher un autre emploi, on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe. Il en fût d'autant plus heureux que le soir même je pouvais remonter sur scène.

Il était près de 20H00 quand je remarquais un visage familier, Monsieur Rogue. Celui-ci paraissait un peu tendu.

- Puis-je vous inviter à dîner, pour … enfin … à cause de … vous savez ?

Je l'observais tout en affichant un sourire narquois.

- Non je ne vois pas, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

- … Du travail que vous avez perdu …

- J'aurais plutôt dis pour avoir agis comme le roi des cons … De plus je ne l'ai pas perdu je suis partie …

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu.

- Un « Grand Maître des potions » tel que vous ne dîne pas avec les sous-fifres, j'hésitais un instant. De toute façon même si je voulais … Je ne pourrai pas …

Vince se faufila en catimini à mes côtés et s'insinua dans la conversation.

- Bien sûr qu'elle accepte, mais d'abord va sur scène, après tu pourra partir.

J'eus beau protesté, mais je m'exécutais. Je pris ma guitare, l'accordais puis démarrais la chanson que j'avais choisie.

_Refrain :  
On vit tous à la recherche de gloire  
C'est la ruée vers l'or, échapper au quotidien  
Sans réaliser que les portes de l'espoir _

_Sont au creux de la main.  
Lève toi et prie pour  
Tes plus beaux jours  
Peu importe qui tu es, Ho, non  
Lève ta main et crie victoire._

Personne ne pourra me dire,  
Qu'on vit de rêve et d'ambitions.  
Les jeunes ont perdu le sourire,   
Le désespoir tue l'inspiration.  
Faut pas se laisser aller 

_La vie est trop courte,  
Jamais abandonner, _

_Faut garder sa route._

Dire que je n'ai pas  
Le courage, c'est comme tout abandonner.  
Dire que je ne peux pas,  
C'est comme balayer la chance qui m'était donnée.  
Dire que je n'ai pas  
La force, c'est comme tout abandonner.  
J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, ho, ho  
Ce n'est pas pour tout recommencer

Refrain

Pourquoi  
Toujours penser que ça ne peut arriver qu'aux autres  
Se dire que tant pis on n'a pas de chance  
C'est la vie et c'est de sa faute…   
Il ne faut pas se laisser aller, on est jeune, l'avenir est devant nous  
Jamais abandonner, c'est plus fort que tout.

Dire que je n'ai pas  
Le courage, c'est comme tout abandonner  
Dire que je ne peux pas  
C'est comme balayer la chance qui m'était donnée.  
Dire que je n'ai pas  
La force, c'est comme tout abandonner.  
J'ai survécu jusqu'ici, ho, ho  
Ce n'est pas pour tout recommencer.

Refrain X3

Je descendis de scène sous un tollé d'applaudissements. Comme à son habitude Vince vint me prendre dans ces bras. Grâce à moi, il revivait ou du moins il renaissait.

Doncme voici embarquée à cause ou grâce à lui dans un dîner avec l'homme à l'origine de ma démission. Son regard, malgré tout était tellement perçant que je fondais littéralement. Durant tout le repas il ne cessait de me poser des questions sur moi, sur ma vie. Bien que je restais toujours très évasive dans mes réponses, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en poser de plus belle.

- Comment une jolie jeune fille comme vous s'est retrouvée chez cet apothicaire lugubre ?

_¤ Je rêve là ou il me drague ? ¤_

- J'adore les potions … Je voulais en savoir plus … Je veux toujours en savoir plus.

- Vous pourriez réellement citer cent potions si on vous donne un ingrédient ?

- En réalité ? Cent cinquante exactement, sans compter les potions et lotions de ma propre création.

La discussion ne s'axa que sur les potions. Nous comparions, discutions et même nous nous taquinions de temps en temps.

- Vous savez, personne ne m'a jamais parlé sur le ton que vous avez utilisé …

- Et bien, il faut un début à tout, répondis-je en souriant, bien que je me sentais affreusement honteuse.

Il commençait à se faire tard et le patron nous fit comprendre qu'il était grand temps pour nous de partir. Bien que l'idée ne me plût guère, je me surpris à proposer à Rogue de venir prendre un digestif dans mon appartement. Il accepta un peu rapidement à mon goût.

Je mis un peu de musique et préparais deux verres de scotch. Arrivée au deuxième verre, je sentais ma tête tourner et malgré cela j'acceptais de danser avec Rogue sur une chanson de Limpiskit intitulée « Behind blue eyes ». Ses mains ne cessaient de se balader sur mon dos. Je sentais son souffle chaud au creux de mon oreille. _Hé mais il m'a mordu là !_ Dans l'élan on se retrouva assit sur le canapé. Sa main se posa alors sur ma cuisse. Sur le coup mon corps réagissait tendrement et docilement à ces caresses, mais il commença à la remonter jusqu'au bouton de mon pantalon, cela me stoppa. Avec le minimum cde lucidité que j'avais je résistais.

- Je … je ne peux pas, lui dis-je en tentant de l'éloigner de moi.

- Laisse toi faire, murmura-t-il

- Je ne peux pas !, hurlais-je en réussissant à le repousser.

Comme il voulu me rejoindre de nouveau je brandis ma baguette. Il se rassit tout en riant.

- Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées, je ne vais pas te manger.

Je lui jetais un regard meurtrier. Ma baguette trahissait la peur dissimulée. Je tremblais de tout mon être. A ma vue, Rogue cessa de rire.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es encore vierge !

Je n'émis aucun son, seul mon regard l'aida à comprendre la situation.

- Je … je croyais …

- … Que vu que j'ai une belle gueule et un corps pas trop dégelasse, je devais m'être envoyé tout le Chemin de Traverse. Je vais avoir 16 ans … Qu'est ce que vous croyiez, que j'allais ouvrir les cuisses si facilement ?

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

- Excuse moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé …

- Et bien vous pensez mal, lui dis-je avec dureté.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et l'ouvris. Le temps était venu pour lui de partir. Je me retrouvais seule, déboussolée. Je passais la nuit à réfléchir à ma situation. A croire que le fait d'être un ange ne peut attirer que des personnes à problèmes.

Quelques jours après ce drame, j'étais dans mon appartement quand j'eu énormément mal au niveau de mes omoplates. Je roulais sur le sol, j'hurlais, quand Vince vint à mon secours.

- Vieux fou, murmura-t-il en me portant dans mon lit, il m'avait dit que ça ne devait pas arriver avant plusieurs mois.

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?, arrivais-je à articuler entre deux cris de douleur.

- Tes ailes se développent … Mon dieu je vois leur moignon, c'est magnifique …

Sur ces dernières paroles je m'évanouis. Je me réveillais le lendemain emplis de questions qui restaient pour la plupart sans réponses. Je fus très heureuse de savoir que Vince pourrait voir mes ailes. Les vrais amis sont tellement rares.

Nous étions en début juin quand Albus me fit part de son intention de me faire passer mes BUSES. Il avait été convenu que Vince serait chargé de la surveillance. Je fus particulièrement minutieuse pour l'épreuve de potions, mon poste d'assistante y dépendait. Toutes les épreuves se déroulèrent pour le mieux. Comme je me sentais fin prête, j'acceptai de passer également toutes les épreuves facultatives. En outre l'étude des moldu m'amusa énormément, quant à l'étude des runes. Traduire une tablette complète fût une tâche bien hasardeuse. Et enfin l'arithmancie que j'avais étrangement facile. On devait découvrir son caractère par les cartes. Travail plutôt classique, sans me vanter.

La semaine suivante je reçu la visite d'un Grand Duc au pelage beige. C'était mes résultats. J'ignorais qu'on les recevait par hiboux.

- Je devrais peut-être attendre avant de l'ouvrir ?

- Foutre Dieu non !, me pressa Vince.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et pus y lire :

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE

SORCELERIE ELEMENTAIRES

Le candidat est admit s'il obtientLe candidat est recalé s'il obtient

L'une des notes suivantes :l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)Piètre (P)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)Désolant (D)

Acceptable (A)Troll (T)

EMMY JEDUSOR A OBTENU

Divination :O

Astronomie : O

Soins aux créatures magiques :O

Sortilèges :O

Botanique :O

Histoire de la magie :O

Potions :O

Métamorphose :O

Etude des Moldus (Option) :O

Etude des Runes (Option) :O

Arithmancie (Option) :O

J'avais obtenu 12 BUSES, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et toutes avec la note maximale, de joie mes ailes, parfaitement formées, se déployèrent. Je renvoyais une lettre avec mes choix de poursuite des matières. Je pris Vince dans mes bras. Celui-ci était tellement fier, qu'il décida d'ouvrir une de ces meilleures bouteilles.


	7. L'enlèvement

CHAPITRE 7 : ENLEVEMENT

Les vacances scolaires arrivaient à leur terme. Je ne peux même pas expliquer ma joie et l'anxiété qui luttaient dans mon cœur. Au bout de six mois de préparation, j'étais maintenant sûre d'avoir ma place à Poudlard et que je dépassais largement les espérances de Dumbledore. Mais si j'avais su ce qui allait se passer, en se jour du 25 août, j'aurai remis à plus tard mes dernières emplettes de la librairie et serai restée chez moi. Mais comme on dit avec des si on rebâtirai le monde.

J'allais arriver chez Fleury & Bott quand deux hommes me barrèrent la route. Je voulus faire demi-tour mais deux autres hommes arrivèrent dans mon dos. Par habitude mes ailes se déployèrent et quand l'un d'entre eux fut touché par celle-ci, j'eus en vision des choses horribles. Des hommes affublés de masque torturaient à mort un pauvre couple. Quand je quittais cette vision atroce un des hommes tenta de me lancer un sort.

- STUPEFIX !

Mais c'était sans compter ma faculté à connaître les sorts informulés. Je réussis à me faire un dôme de protection et le sort se retourna contre son envoyeur. Avec mon dôme je n'avais pas besoin de ma baguette, sagement rangée entre les plumes de mes ailes.

- Encerclez la ! Ordonna l'un des hommes.

J'attendis que chacun se place, je mis un genou à terre et me mis à formuler une incantation. Peu à peu une aura enveloppa mon corps. Je frappa se sol avec mon poing et tous les hommes furent projetés loin de moi. J'étais prête à me battre de toutes mes forces, seulement je n'avais pas remarqué que malgré moi je m'étais enfermée avec un des hommes. En effet en formant ma protection un d'entre eux avait réussi à y pénétrer. Je fus frappée à la tête. Je tombais au sol, en parvenant toute fois à voir le visage de celui qui m'avait porté le coup.

- Rogue ?

- Emmenez-la, maintenant ! Ordonna celui-ci.

Quatre paires de bras m'empoignèrent. Bien que je luttais, Rogue parvint à me faire avaler une potion qui rien qu'au goût me fixa rapidement quant à son utilité, une potion de sommeil en tout point de vue. Je le regardais avec un air sévère et lui montrai mon dégoût le plus profond à son égard en lui crachant au visage. Je tombais dans les bras de Morphée quelques secondes après ingurgitation.

Je me réveillais sûrement quelques heures plus tard, dans un endroit froid et dépourvu d'objets. Mon repos fût très courte durée, deux hommes venaient de m'attraper par les bras et me tirèrent vers un endroit dont je n'avais pas la moindre connaissance. Et étant encore un peu ensuquée je me laissais faire. Je n'en restais pas moins effrayée, et ne cessais d'hurler :

- Lâchez-moi, où est-ce que vous m'emmenez à la fin ?

D'un seul coup je fus projetée à terre, nous avions du arriver à destination. Quand je me relevais je vis un homme à la chevelure blonde flamboyante et à ces côtés Rogue se tenait droit mais n'osait pas jeter un seul regard en ma direction.

- Bienvenue dans mon antre, me déclara le blond. Je me présente Lucius Malefoy.

- Malefoy, hein ? … J'affichais un petit sourire.

- Mon nom te fait rire ? Hurla-t-il hors de lui.

- C'est juste que j'aie déjà rencontré votre fils. Il a eu quelques ennuis à Poudlard. J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop puni, après tout, tel père tel fils comme on dit.

N'importe qui assistant à la scène m'aurai pris pour une suicidaire. Après tout on ne parle pas comme ça à un Mangemort et qui plus est à un des plus proches de Voldemort. J'avais remarqué que Rogue devant mes répliques cinglantes c'était trouvé très vite intéressé par ce qu'il se passait. Je suis sûre qu'il me croyait folle, mais c'était de la fierté bien au contraire.

- Donc qui que vous soyez, je m'en fout royalement, continuais-je.

J'eu juste droit à un crochet du droit de l'un des deux hommes présents à mes côtés. Lucius se leva visiblement contrarié.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression à qui tu as affaire ? …

- A un Mangemort sacrément dépourvu d'intelligence ?, je regardais Rogue. Et sans oublier les abrutis qui le suive !

Un nouveau coup au visage me fût asséné, cette fois-ci cela me fendit la lèvre supérieure. Du sang commençait à ruisseler jusqu'à la base de mon cou.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi vous présenter. Vous savez que quand je sortirai d'ici vous irez à Azkaban, tous autant que vous êtes.

- Tu crois sincèrement que tu sortiras d'ici.

Tous ce mirent à rire, mise à part Rogue.

- Je sortirai d'ici et là plus rien ne vous protègera de moi, pas même Voldemort.

A son nom tous furent prit d'un frisson, je ne manquais pas l'occasion d'enfoncer mes répliques.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez peur du nom de l'homme que vous osez servir, ça c'est comique.

- Maintenant ça suffit, Lucius se rapprocha de moi et me frappa si fort que j'en tombais par terre. Je crois qu'une petite correction te fera du bien, comme cela tu pourras apprendre à nous respecter.

Il fit un signe de tête et on m'empoigna pour m'emmener dans une autre pièce.

- J'espère que vous avez du temps à perdre.

Je dois bien le reconnaître je ne m'attendais pas à vivre comme cela ma première nuit de captivité. Tout d'abord, ils commencèrent par me faire subir pas moins d'une heure le sort Doloris. Je ne sais pas si c'est la présence de Malefoy ou bien celle de Rogue ou encore celle des deux lors de ma séance qui me poussa à ne pas émettre un seul son. Puis voyant que cela ne m'affectait pas autant qu'il espérait, Malefoy fit un autre signe de tête et mes bourreaux arrêtèrent avec les sort et changèrent de technique. J'eus droit au fer chaud. Ce fût encore plus dur à endurer. Attachée à un piquet au ras du sol, le dos voûté et un fer chauffé à blanc appliqué délicatement sur toute sa longueur. J'aurai aimer hurler mais pris mon mal en patience et serra les dents. Je ne sais plus combien de fois ils ont réitéré l'opération mais c'était arrivé à un stade ou je ne sentais même plus la douleur, je ne faisais que m'effondrer à chaque application. Je crus entendre Rogue répliquer qu'il devait arrêter car sans quoi je ne survivrai pas. Apparemment Malefoy y crut car d'un geste il stoppa tout. On me détacha et Lucius ordonna de m'envoyer dans ma cellule. Ce qui était certain c'est que c'était pas encore terminé, je sentais, comme une intuition que quelque chose allait encore se passer. Et avant même que je ne franchise les portes, une voix rauque se fit entendre.

- Il y a de la viande fraîche, je l'ai sentie depuis ma chambre.

Il y eu un silence de mort.

- Je veux être le premier à y goûter.

- Elle n'est pas là pour cela, tu ne la toucheras pas Greyback, hurla Rogue.

- Du calme Severus, commença ledit Greyback, je veux juste de son sang, son corps je te le laisse.

Je pus voir un regard emplit de haine se poser sur Rogue venant de Malefoy. ¤ _Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? _¤ Cette question ne cessait de passer dans ma tête au rythme d'un leitmotiv. Je n'entendis en rien l'issu de la conversation car on m'emmena dans mes nouveaux appartements. Même pas un matelas où dormir, seule la pierre humide et froide comme lit et des rats pour compagnons.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, un homme massif se plaça devant ma cellule. Je sentais son regard posé sur moi.

- Tu es vraiment magnifique.

La voix rauque était de retour. Il avait dû gagner les pourparlers et venait réclamer son dû. Un cliquetis de clé se fit entendre. L'homme pénétra dans ma cellule.

- Pourquoi vouloir mon sang ?, demandais-je

- Mon dieu elle parle ! Et bien car je suis en partie loups-garous. Et du sang comme le tien me revigorerai.

L'homme passa dans un flot de lumière et je pus constater des canines acérées comme un rasoir. Il m'empoigna avec force. Je me débattis avec force et courage et dans ma lutte je le griffais. Cela parut plus l'amuser qu'autre chose et cela m'inquiétait fortement.

- Je me fiche de ce que les deux autres ont dit.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que je comprenne ce qu'il attendait de moi. A peine ces paroles prononcées il me tomba dessus et m'arracha d'un geste ma chemise en me griffant lui aussi à de multiples endroits. J'étais littéralement prise de panique, sa force était tellement considérable. C'est alors qu'il fût projeté contre les barreaux de ma cellule. Je n'attendis pas une seconde en constatant que la porte de celle-ci était restée ouverte, je courus vers celle-ci. Mais au moment où j'allais la passer il m'entailla à la cuisse de ces cinq doigts jonchés de griffes. J'hurlais, pour la première fois, de surprise et de douleur. Cela ne m'arrêta pas pour autant, je courus que possible sachant que Greyback était à mes trousses. Au bout d'un moment je percutais quelqu'un et hurlais en croyant qu'il s'agissait de mon assaillant. Je constatais que c'était Rogue et me réfugiais derrière ces jambes en voyant Greyback arriver lui aussi.

- Merci Severus, tu as réussi à la rattraper.

- …

- Très bien je la ramène dans sa cellule.

- Sûrement pas, tu n'as pas respecter les termes ne notre arrangement.

- Mais enfin Severus, implora Greyback.

- Pourrai-je te demander pourquoi tu n'as plus ta chemise et surtout pourquoi elle ne l'a plus ?

Greyback ne répondit pas. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de se justifier que Lucius arriva fou de rage. Je ne pus constater qu'un jet vert et un Greyback raide mort allongé à mes pieds. Après ce fait dramatique Rogue soigna et pansa mes blessures puis me ramena à ma prison.

Durant la nuit je surpris une discussion entre mangemorts.

- Je te pari qu'elle ne tiendra pas deux semaines.

- Tenu.

- Moi je pari pour trois …

Je pense que ce pari je l'ai fait avec eux, cela me donna la force de résister. _¤ Mais pour combien de temps ? ¤_ Cette question me faisait frémir rien que d'imaginer la réponse.


	8. Captivité

CHAPITRE 8 : CAPTIVITE

Deux mois avaient maintenant passé. Chaque jour depuis mon premier jour de captivité je me faisait une entaille sur la cuisse afin de compter les jours. Je ne cessais de penser à Dumbledore et Vince en espérant qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi et me retrouvent au plus vite. Depuis ma première soirée je n'avais plus revue Rogue et malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait j'espérais qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé, sachant que Malefoy ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

J'avais maigri considérablement. Il faut bien avouer qu'un seul repas par semaine y avait beaucoup contribué. Disons que c'était la dernière trouvaille de Lucius pour me dompter. Et je préférais jouer le jeu que celui-ci voulait. Dès la semaine suivant mon arrivée j'avais accepté de devenir l'esclave de Lucius. A ces yeux j'étais un gentil chien servant et docile. Le seul avantage que je pouvais en tirer c'était que les autres mangemorts me laissaient en paix, par peur de leur leader. Il va de soit que dès ma journée de servitude était terminée je retournais à mon premier stade, prisonnière.

Depuis environ deux semaines j'avais droit à de nombreuses avances de la part de « mon Maître ». Je l'avais remarqué quand celui-ci me proposa un jour si je désirai un oreiller. Jouant mon rôle, j'avais parût interloqué par sa proposition et satisfait il me l'offrit sans que je ne lui réponde. Une autre fois encore il m'accorda le droit de prendre une douche, encore une fois il me proposa de la nourriture. Il va de soit que sa gratitude n'était pas sans conséquence. A chaque fois qu'il me proposait quelque chose il se rapprochait de moi et me caressait du bout des doigts soit l'épaule, soit une joue. Seulement Malefoy n'est pas un homme que l'on repousse et quand j'avais commencer à en avoir assez des ces contacts, je le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Et à chaque réticence de ma part j'avais droit à une correction de mon Maître.

Ce soir là il recommençait la même mascarade seulement je n'étais pas plus réceptive que la veille. Il s'énerva et me frappa encore et encore. Il me frappa si fort que lorsqu'il eut fini et qu'il m'eut balancé dans ma cellule, je constatais qu'il m'avait fracturé la mâchoire, les poignets et quelques côtes. Afin de penser à autre chose que la douleur que je ressentais, je me concentrais sur mes entailles. Si je comptais bien on devait être en octobre. C'est pourquoi il faisait si froid ces derniers temps.

Je commençais à geler, je parvins à ramper vers mon énorme oreiller. Avec énormément de douleur et d'effort je parvins à m'en saisir et le serrais autant que possible afin de me réchauffer autant que possible. Je me mis dans une position la plus confortable pour moi et m'endormi. J'étais affaiblie par le manque de nourriture et les corrections de Malefoy. Je me mis à bouger au bout de quelques heures et sentis que l'on me recouvrait. Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir de qui il pouvait s'agir de toute manière je n'avais même plus la force d'ouvrir le yeux. La cape était fine mais cela me réchauffa le cœur. Avec toute la délicatesse possible cette fameuse personne me fit m'asseoir et me tendit un gobelet. Avec les yeux mi-clos je la remerciai de ce geste et tendis moi-même ma main mais quand celle-ci se referma je n'avais pas assez de force pour supporter le poids. Le gobelet m'échappa, tomba sur la pierre et laissa l'eau s'écouler. Instinctivement je me recroquevillais. J'avais vite appris en tant qu'esclave que Malefoy ne supportait pas la maladresse, et ne sachant pas qui était la personne dans ma cellule, je préférai ne pas jouer la fille indifférente à ce détail. Mais cette personne posa une main conciliante sur une de mes épaules meurtries.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me dit une voix que je reconnaissais.

Je me hasardais à regarder vers cette personne. Rogue. Sans plus aucune retenue je me jetais à son cou.

- Par Merlin qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?!

Il m'examina et à coup de sorts mes fractures ne furent qu'un lointain souvenir. Il me redonna à boire. L'eau me brûlait au contact de mes lèvres desséchées. Il plaça un des ces bras sous mes genoux et un autre sur ma taille et me souleva.

- Je vais te sortir de là !

- Ca j'en doute !, dit Lucius qui venait de faire irruption. Saisissez-vous de ce traître.

Lucius posa ces yeux sur moi, je me recroquevillais aussitôt.

- Vu que tu t'intéresses à elle, je te réserve son châtiment, dit-il calmement.

On l'emporta et je me retrouvais seule à nouveau, mais malgré les murs j'entendis les cris emplis de douleur qui ne pouvaient provenir que de Rogue. _¤ Il subit tout ça à cause de moi ¤ _Plus tard on me ramena un Rogue ensanglanté et inconscient. A ma grande surprise on le mit dans la même cellule que moi.

Il se passa encore un mois. Ce fût un soir après que Rogue me soit ramené encore plus affaiblis que quand il était parti. Malefoy lui faisait subir depuis une semaine mes corrections. Au début Rogue refusait toute assistante ou toute consolation de ma part, peut-être par fierté ou par remords. Depuis peu il acceptait que je le prenne dans mes bras. Mais cette fois-ci, il plaça sa tête sur mes jambes et plaça une des ces mains sur ma joue et avec beaucoup de difficulté je parvins à comprendre sa requête.

- Tu veux bien chanter, s'il te plait ?

Je ne savais pas trop, cela faisait pas moins de trois mois que je n'avais pas chanté depuis mon enlèvement, je souris. C'était la seule chanson que je connaissais en aca pella.

« Je n'suis qu'une goutte une goutte d'eau

Qui avait le moral a zéro

J'ai quitté la route qu'on m'avait creusé

J'avais trop envie d'être écouté

C'est l'histoire d'une goutte

Incitant d'autres gouttes

Doucement goutte goutte débordé

Quand la coupe est pleine

C'est la goutte en trop

Qui entraîne les autres gouttes d'eau … »

Je n'avais pas encore finie que Rogue s'était relevé et s'apprêtait sans aucun doute à m'embrasser. Je le laissais s'avancer peu à peu. Nos lèvres se touchèrent. J'aurai aimé que ce baiser ne termine jamais, la chaleur qui s'en dégagea était tellement intense. Cependant notre bonheur fût de courte durée. La voix glaciale de Malefoy nous ramena à notre dure réalité.

- Comme c'est émouvant.

Deux hommes entrèrent et emmenèrent Rogue, mais pour la première fois je me rebiffais.

- Laissez-le bandes d'enfoirés !

D'un coup, comme un accord deux autres mangemorts se placèrent devant ma cellule, accompagnés de Lucius qui entra. Sans prévenir il me frappa au visage afin de me maintenir au sol.

- Tu me sers depuis trois mois et jamais tu n'as accepté de chanter pour moi.

Je tentais de me relever mais il me frappa encore.

- Et tu oses embrasser ce chien galeux ! J'ai été plus que patient avec toi !

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, mais je m'écartais d'un bond.

- Ne joues pas avec moi, marmonna-t-il en m'acculant contre le mur.

Je le toisais avec répugnance. Les muscles de ses énormes bras roulaient sur mes minces épaules. Je tentais de me débattre. Il m'agrippa d'une main ferme.

- Tu ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant, Gabriel.

Luttant contre la panique, j'échappais à l'étreinte du Mangemort et courut vers la sortie de ma cellule, mais c'était sans compter sur les deux autres qui me firent barrage. Malefoy me saisit le bras et me traîna au fond de ma cellule. J'avais beau lui décocher des coups de pieds frénétiques dans les tibias. Il fit apparaître un lit immense sur lequel il me propulsa. Je me relevais, mais il me rattrapa, m'envoya derechef bouler sur les matelas et m'administra une violente gifle.

Pour la première fois j'hurlais. Il retira sa veste, puis sa chemise, exhibant son torse musclé. Je roulais hors du lit.

- Tiens-tu donc à ce que je t'attache ?, s'écria Lucius Malefoy en me tirant par les cheveux, je peux te faire ça à la dure, tu sais. Mais peut-être est-ce cela que tu recherche ?

Il me maintint d'une seule main les bras au-dessus de la tête et de l'autre entreprit de déboutonner mon short. Je me débattais toujours.

- Non, bredouillais-je d'une voix larmoyante. Non par pitié !

Il défit la boucle de sa propre ceinture. Je suivais les mouvements de ses doigts avec des yeux hagards.

- Détends-toi et tout se passera bien. Belle comme tu es, tu dois avoir l'expérience de la gaudriole.

- Vous êtes dingue, dis-je en m'efforçant de ne pas trahir mon effroi.

- Dingue de toi !

Serrant mes poignets de la main droite, il commença à me fouetter les cuisses à petits coups de ceinture. Je frémis. Le cuire me cinglait les hanches.

Je me remis à hurler et essayer de me dégager. Mes sursauts eurent pour seul effet d'amuser mon tortionnaire. Il déboutonna mon chemisier, bien que déchiré, m'arracha mon soutien-gorge et me retira mon short.

Sans cesser de me tenir les mains, il me retourna sur le ventre. La ceinture s'abattit sur l'arrière de mes cuisses puis sur mes fesses.

Puis il me lâcha. Comme je ne bougeais pas, il me rebascula sur le dos. Les yeux écarquillés de souffrance, je le vis enlever son pantalon et se retrouver dans le plus simple appareil que la nature nous ait doté. Il s'étendit sur moi. Il me reluquait d'un regard ivre d'excitation. Alors que je pouvais à peine respirer, je sentais son souffle saccadé posé sur mon cou. Il m'écarta les jambes pour me pénétrer profondément d'un seul coup. Son excitation était telle qui ne senti même pas la légère résistance. J'hurlais de douleur, il s'enfonça de nouveau en moi, m'arrachant un nouveau cri de souffrance et il recommença encore et encore. Son excitation atteignit bientôt une intensité insupportable et en un dernier hurlement déchirant, il se libéra de la tension accumulée.

Le Mangemort s'écroula sur moi, épuisé. Puis toujours pantelant, il se retira. Je sanglotais nerveusement. Mes cuisses étaient couvertes de sang et je commençais à avoir horriblement mal au ventre. Lucius se leva, me regarda toujours sur les matelas. Et il partit. Presque aussitôt le lit disparu.

Je restais face contre terre longtemps après avoir cessé de sangloter. Je finis par me lever. Tout mon corps n'était que souffrance. C'est alors que je décidais qu'il était grand temps pour moi de m'enfuir. Je ne pouvais supporter l'idée qu'il pose à nouveau ses mains sur moi. Je me rhabillais et réfléchit à un plan. Une fois élaboré j'attendis, et bien que la douleur fût insupportable que déployais mes ailes, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.


	9. L'évasion

CHAPITRE 9 : L'EVASION

Après plusieurs minutes, Malefoy revint et me balança comme un linge sale Rogue inconscient. Je mis mon plan à exécution. Je pris Rogue dans mes bras et décolla. Vu les yeux effarés des mangemorts mon plan fonctionnait.

- Tu m'as tué Lucius, je m'en vais rejoindre les cieux, mais je ne part pas seule, dis-je en rendant ma voix plus grave.

Me maintenant dans les airs d'une aile, de l'autre je nous couvrais petit à petit, tout en lançant des « Tu m'as tué ».

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Tous els mangemorts présents entrèrent dans la cellule. C'était notre chance. Je passai la porte en prenant soin de ne toucher personne. Je refermais la porte délicatement. Seul le bruit de la clé se fit entendre. Je lançai tout de même un sort afin que la porte ne s'ouvre que dans deux heures. Je me rendis de nouveau visible, Malefoy fût d'ailleurs le premier à me voir.

- Pourquoi ? Gabriel ?

- J'aurai pu te servir des années, mais tua s agis comme il ne fallait pas ! Ne t'en prend qu'à toi-même.

Et je me rendis invisible et entrepris de trouver la sortie. Après plusieurs minutes de recherches, la sortie fût à portée de main. La lumière du jour m'aveugla, il me fallut plusieurs minutes afin de m'y habituer. Un seul problème se posait, où devions-nous aller, où étions-nous ? Dans un gémissement à peine audible Rogue me donna la direction à suivre.

- Albus …

Ma décision était faite, nous irions à Poudlard. Je déployai mes ailes et décollai. Je n'avais jamais transporté quelqu'un en plus de mon amaigrissement firent que la fatigue arriva plus vite que prévu. Mon instinct me guidait mais je devais faire très souvent des pauses de plusieurs minutes chacune. Le froid me glaçait, je serrai Rogue de toutes mes forces afin de nous tenir chaud mutuellement. Et pour rien arranger à nos affaires la nuit tomba alors que je survolais des montagnes rocheuses, j'amorçai ma descente. J'étais quasi sûre d'y trouver un abri. J'arrivais devant une grotte et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise en voyant celle-ci occupée. Je nous découvris et entrepris de m'éloigner pour en chercher une autre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je stoppais ma marche et me retournais. Comme aucune réponse ne sorti de ma bouche, l'homme s'approcha de nous.

- Qui …

L'homme me regarda de long en large ainsi que Rogue que je tenais étroitement dans mes bras. Je déposai mon bel endormi à mes pieds.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir dérangé, commençais-je, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous accueillir chez …

- Restez le temps que vous voulez, me coupa l'homme.

Je fus surprise de cette rapidité et il en prit conscience.

- Je suis tout seul, à part Buck, alors un peu de compagnie …

Je souris, faiblement certes, mais je souriais. Il me tendit la main.

- Sirius Black.

- Moi c'est Emmy et cet homme c'est …

- Je sais déjà qui il est.

Après invitation de Sirius, je nous traînais devant un bon feu. Depuis le début de l'hiver je n'avais jamais eu aussi chaud. Je m'en imprégnais. Je sentais bien que mon hôte m'observait mais il ne parlait pas. Mis à part quand celui-ci nous invita à son festin. Rats à volonté. Bien que ce fût appétissant, je ne pus rien avaler, je me contentais des odeurs. Je coupai très finement et forçai Rogue, bien que toujours dans les vapes, à manger ce que je lui mettais en bouche.

- Demain il va pleuvoir des cordes, c'est dommage je voulais aller me promener, pensa Sirius à haute voix.

Je relevai la tête.

- Y aurai-t-il une rivière pas trop loin d'ici ?

- Bien sûr, juste à deux pas de la grotte, Buck y va se désaltérer.

Je remarquai que Sirius était perplexe.

- Emmy pourrais-je te poser une question ?

- Si vous m'autorisez à ne pas y répondre.

Je sentais qu'il cherchait les bons mots à employer.

- Pourquoi un intérêt soudain pour une rivière ?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question je dois l'avouer … Pour deux raisons. Connaissez-vous le rituel « La Purification de l'Ange » ?

- Oui mais cela nécessite …

- justement, le coupai-je. De plus un bon bain ne nous fera pas de mal.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Et nous nous sommes mit au lit. Je restai assise près du feu par habitude de ne pas dormir. Au bout d'un moment je sentis Rogue s'agiter, je le pris dans mes bras et le berça. Il se calma instantanément.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il pleuvait à torrent je me dirigeais avec Rogue dans les bras vers cette fameuse rivière. L'avantage de la pluie est que cela réchauffait un peu la température. Et on en avait besoin. Je dépouillai Rogue de ses vêtements ainsi que les miens. Je nous fis entrer dans l'eau, plus que glacée. J'immergeai totalement Rogue, puis le rejoignis. Il fallait agir très vite. Je sorti ma baguette. ¤ _C'est fou comme elle m'a manqué_¤ Je m'entaillai le creux de la main et la plaquai sur le torse de Rogue. Au bout d'une minute je pus constater que ses blessures disparaissaient rapidement. Une fois totalement guéri je nous fis refaire surface. C'était bon il respirait toujours. Je profitai de la température plus douce pour nous laver convenablement. Je sautai sur l'occasion pour modifier mon apparence le plus possible. Je me coupai les cheveux et les teints en blond, bien que la couleur me rappelle trop quelqu'un. Je coupai également ceux de Rogue et lui fis une légère teinture encore avec des nuances de blond. Je le trouvais trop craquant ainsi. Une fois fait, je lavai nos vêtements, les réparais. _¤ La magie c'est quand même génial ¤ _Je nous rhabillai et repartis afin de nous réchauffer auprès du feu.

Nous séchions doucement, quand Sirius me fit part de ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de me dire depuis la veille.

- Tu sais, quoi qu'il vous soit arrivé, cet homme ne mérite ce que tu as fait pour lui… Je suis convaincu qu'il a mérité d'être dans cet état.

- Ce qui nous a été fait, personne ne devrait jamais devoir à le subir, de plus c'est pour avoir tenté de m'aider qu'il est dans cet état.

Sirius paraissait surprit.

- Son vœu le plus cher est de pouvoir arriver à changer et le votre d'être enfin libre, je me trompe ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !, répondit Sirius sur la défensive.

- Vraiment ? vous êtes accusé d'avoir assassiné une quinzaine de personne en public et d'avoir été un des partisans de Voldemort. Mais rassurez-vous je ne parlerai à personne de cette rencontre.

- Et pourquoi, après tout je suis un meurtrier.

Je soupirai profondément.

- Car justement vous ne l'êtes pas.

Je fis un petit sourire du coin des lèvres. Sirius était déboussolé.

- Pourquoi es-tu si sûre de toi ?

- Je le sens. Quinze personnes partent en fumée et il ne reste qu'un doigt intact de Pettigrow. C'est extravagant, non ? Le sort employé ne laisse pas de morceau, c'est purement et logiquement impossible que vous les ayez tué. J'eusse espéré que le ministère remarquera son erreur et recherchera le véritable meurtrier.

Je vis un Sirius très ébahis.

- Tu sais à part Dumbledore, mon neveu et ses deux amis, tu es la première à admettre mon innocence.

- Lui aussi en est persuadé, lui dis-je en désignant Rogue du regard.

Histoire de changer un peu de sujet je demandai à Sirius s'il pouvait nous fournir quelques vêtements. Très compréhensif Sirius s'exécuta. Je ne manquai pas de le remercier une bonne dizaine de fois.

Le lendemain j'essayais de préparer une mixture et l'ingurgita dès que celle-ci fût terminée. A ma grande surprise Rogue se réveilla un peu désemparé.

- Bienvenue chez les vivants, annonça Sirius.

- Mais… mais… que… comment…

- Pas de questions, le coupai-je, je vous dirai tout en temps voulu.

Le silence était retombé dans la grotte quand un magnifique Grand Duc fit son entrée.

- Ca ne serait pas le hibou de Dumbledore ?

- En effet, il veut toujours que je lui donne de mes nouvelles… depuis ma cavale… Un grand homme Dumbledore…

Je réfléchis un instant.

- Pourriez-vous attendre demain que nous partions pour le renvoyer ?

Bien qu'intrigué par ma requête il accepta sans poser de questions. J'étais plus que persuadée que cet animal irait à Poudlard, et quand il y retournera je le suivrai. Mais pour l'instant je devais encore pallier à un problème de taille. Rogue s'était emparé d'un couteau et brassait l'air avec. Sirius tentait tant bien que mal à le raisonner, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Je m'approchais de lui, il plaça la lame sur mon cou.

- Maintenant tu vas me dire où on est, hurla-t-il.

Sirius me regardait effrayé de l'instabilité de Rogue. Je souris.

- On est chez lui, lui dis-je en désignant Sirius.

Je m'avançai volontairement, le couteau commença à s'enfoncer dans ma gorge, une petite goutte de sang perlait. Rogue se recula avec un air surprit.

- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

- Après ce que j'ai vécu, c'était pour vous faire comprendre qu'une simple lame n'est rien à mes yeux.

- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir vécu ça !, s'indigna Rogue.

- Oui mais en attendant, vous cela ne reste que dans un simple souvenir !

Rogue resta perplexe, jusqu'à l'intervention de Sirius.

- Elle t'a guéri sombre idiot ! Tas une drôle façon de la remercier de t'avoir sauvé.

- Personne n'a jamais échappé aux mangemorts…

- Faut un début à tout, intervins-je.

- On s'est évadé alors, comment ?, questionna Rogue.

Je ne tenais pas vraiment à lui donner de réponse alors je l'assommai afin de le faire taire.

- Sirius auriez-vous une fiole s'il vous plait ?

Celui-ci se leva et chercha avant de revenir l'objet demandé. Je plaça ma baguette sur la tempe de Rogue et tira délicatement. Un fil argenté apparut et je plaçai celui-ci dans la fiole. Avec un sort de copie je parvins à créer une autre fiole avec le même contenant. Je refermai une des fioles, la réduisis et la mis dans ma poche. Je trifouillai un peu l'autre et pris le fil argenté et le fis rentrer dans ma tête. Sirius me regardait faire sans dire mot. Une fois toutes les modifications faites je retira le fil argenté et le fit revenir à son propriétaire.

- Il ne va pas être content quand il apprendra que tu lui as modifié ses souvenirs.

- Je me contre fiche de ces réactions, je l'ai fait pour notre survie à tous les deux.

Sirius voulu intervenir mais je lui fis signe de se taire. J'avais mes raisons de faire ce que j'ai fait. Je n'avais pas à me justifier auprès de Sirius.


	10. Poudlard

CHAPITRE 10 : POUDLARD

Au petit matin, je fis mes adieux à Sirius en le remerciant encore de son hospitalité. Je marchai avec Rogue déposé sur les épaules. Je lui avais fait subir un petit sort de sommeil. Après tout c'était de bonne guerre. Je marchai quand je vis en haut de la cime des arbres le Grand Duc voler amplement. Je décollai et le suivis. Je gardai une certaine distance avec le volatile car je ne voulais pas qu'il me repère et me sème.

On vola toute la journée, j'étais vraiment épuisée, mais je me forçai à continuer. La nuit était tombée et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre la cadence de l'oiseau. J'avais même peur d'avoir perdu sa trace quand je vis apparaître devant mes yeux peu à peu les plus hautes tours du château. C'était vraiment magnifique, il était comme le décrivaient tous les livre que j'avais lu. J'approchai, plus que trente mètre. Plus que vingt. Je ne sais plus vraiment à quelle distance je commençai ma chute libre, je n'avais plus de force, juste assez pour planer et gagner quelques mètres. Je me rapprochai dangereusement d'un vitrail, je couvris Rogue du mieux que je pouvais et pivotai afin que je sois la première a heurté les vitraux. J'atterris avec fracas dans une salle totalement vide. Sur les livres que j'avais lu, cela ressemblait à la grande salle.

¤ Albus … ¤

Je ne cessais de l'appeler mentalement et à croire qu'il m'entendit car il arriva peu de temps après ma chute, accompagné d'autres personnes. Une d'entre elle poussa des cris en voyant qui je tenais dans mes bras ensanglantés à cause des bouts de verre.

- par Merlin, c'est Rogue professeur Dumbledore !

Après cela je m'évanouis. Je ne me réveillai que le lendemain dans une salle qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une infirmerie. Je portais des bandages sur les bras, mais je n'avais pas mal. J'entendis des voix. Je reconnus celles d'Albus et de Vince.

- Mais enfin que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Vince.

- Elle seule te le dira, je n'ai pas le droit de le faire à sa place, annonça Albus. Il se peut que ce soit ces dons qui lui aient permis de survivre.

- En y parlant tu m'avais dit qu'ils ne viendrai que dans plusieurs mois.

- Je sais mais elle a dû atteindre un niveau de connaissances incomparable. Elle a obtenu douze Optimal, même en potions, cela ne s'est encore jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Quand tu m'as dit qui elle était, je ne pensais pas qu'ils lui feront subir cela, même à elle…

- Tout simplement parce qu'ils l'ignorent… Je crois qu'elle est réveillée…

_¤ Comment peut-il être au courant ¤ _

- Puis-je… la voir ?, supplia Vince.

- Bien sûr, dit Albus en ouvrant le rideau placé autour de mon lit.

Vince vint près de moi, laissant Dumbledore devant mon lit. Il me prit dans ses bras avec une délicatesse telle que je m'effondrai en pleurs. Tant de jours passés à les réprimer, que je me déchargeai des trois mois de souffrance et pleurs contenus.

- Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, je peux comprendre.

Ce n'est pas que je ne lui faisait pas confiance, mais je savais pertinemment que si je lui racontais il ne me regarderai plus de la même façon, c'est pourquoi je gardai le silence et restais silencieuse dans ses bras, pendant deux bonnes heures. Albus qui était parti, était maintenant de retour.

- Vince il faut qu'elle se repose maintenant, lui dit-il souriant.

Je vis Vince se lever, me jeter un dernier regard et s'éloigner pour enfin disparaître. Albus s'assit à mes côtés. Je commençai à regarder autour de moi un peu mal à l'aise. Quand il le comprit il engagea la conversation.

- A moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu me racontes si tu ne le veux pas, dit-il très calmement. Je voudrai juste connaître les raisons qui t'ont fait choisir un tel rituel et surtout où tu as bien pus le connaître.

Je l'observai intensément.

- Sirius m'a fait part d'un fait étrange. Une jeune fille a usé d'un rituel ancestral et hautement concentré de magie blanche et tout cela pour guérir Severus.

Il marqua une légère pause.

- D'après ce que je sais c'est en parti sa faute si tu t'es retrouvée dans cette situation alors pourquoi ?

- Monsieur Rogue va bien ? Où est-il ? Ca va il n'aura aucune séquelles ?

- Il va bien.

- Je sais au plus profond de moi qu'il ne le désirait pas sinon il n'aurait pas tenté de me sauver. Professeur… je… Je comprendrai si vous désiriez me renvoyer…

- Et pour quelles raisons je le ferais ?

- J'ai volontairement modifié la mémoire de Monsieur Rogue…

- Je comprends mieux le changement de couleur de cheveux… Et bien non je ne te renverrai pas. Je ne vais tout de même pas renvoyer l'Assistante de mon professeur de potions. Je ne suis pas si cruel… La seule chose c'est que Monsieur Rogue va être contrarié quand il saura qu'on lui a modifié la mémoire…

- c'est pourquoi je me la modifierai également…

On resta quelques instant à se regarder. Je n'en revenais pas j'avais eu le poste. Je sautai de joie même si je n'en laissai rien paraître.

- Aux vues des circonstances actuelles je te laisse libre le choix de ta maison.

Ma réflexion ne fût pas très longue. Je savais depuis le jour où j'avais lu l'histoire de Poudlard dans quelle maison je me sentirai le plus à l'aise. Gryffondor en tout point de vue. Je n'eus même pas besoin de le lui dire.

- Très bien je demanderai à Vince de me faire parvenir tes affaires et on les mettra aux couleurs de ta maison. Je te les ferai mettre dans tes appartements.

- Je ne veux pas bénéficier d'avantages, la tour me conviendra amplement…

- je le conçois mais l'Assistant a toujours bénéficié d'appartements à côté de ceux de son professeur, c'est plus pratique ainsi, m'annonça-t-il amusé.

Je le remerciai encore pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi quand j'en vins à un sujet qui me tracassait.

- Je… je voudrai vous demander une faveur…

- quelle est-elle ?

- Je voudrai que l'on ne connaisse pas mon vrai nom…

- Je vois… Et quel nom aimerais-tu utiliser ?

- Vous acceptez ?

- Bien sur ! Le nom de Jedusor est connu dans nos murs et je comprends que certains élèves ne te porte pas dans leur cœur s'ils apprennent ta véritable identité… Alors quel nom as-tu choisi ?

- … Jemy Musedor.

- Très ingénieux, me dit-il en souriant. Ce soir je crois que Madame Pomfresh… notre infirmière, t'accordera le droit d'aller dans tes appartements. Quant à moi je t'accorde quelques jours afin de te familiariser avec ton nouvel environnement ainsi que ton emploi du temps.

Il s'éloigna tranquillement quand il me regarda une dernière fois. Je ne compris pas ce regard mais je n'en avais que faire. Je tentais de me mettre sur mes jambes. Quand je fis un sursaut d'effroi.

- Non mais ça va pas vous ne vous lèverai que quand je donnerai mon aval… C'est bien clair…

- Très claire, dit-je avec des yeux écarquillés.

C'était l'infirmière, à tout point de vue. Je n'osai même pas la questionner tellement elle me faisait peur. Mais au fil de la journée elle s'avéra beaucoup plus sympathique et je commençai à bien m'entendre avec elle. Elle m'avait même autorisé à la surnommer PomPom. Après tout j'allais être Assistante et cela me donnait les mêmes droits qu'un professeur.

En fin de soirée PomPom m'accompagna jusqu'à mes appartements, je fus saisis d'un vertige quand je vis à quel point les cachots ressemblaient étrangement au sous-sol de lucius. En tout cas un bon ménage s'imposait tout comme une nouvelle décoration. A ma grande surprise mes affaires étaient déjà là, posé en plein milieu de ce qui ressemblait au salon. Vince avait même réussit à faire passer tout mon matériel, que ce soit mon ordinateur portable ou même mon matériel d'enregistrement. L'infirmière me laissa prendre mes marques. Il y avait deux chambres, l'une j'en fis la mienne quand à l'autre j'installai mon matériel d'enregistrement. J'en profitai pour redonner de la couleur à ces deux là. La salle d'enregistrement je la fis dans les teintes boisées. Quant à ma chambre comme tout le reste de l'appartement, je le fis en beige, en références aux couleurs du hibou d'Albus_. ¤ Non, maintenant c'est professeur Dumbledore_ ¤ je souris en voyant mon appartement totalement métamorphosé. Je fus tout de même choquée en voyant que la salle de bain était mitoyenne avec celle de mon professeur. Je voulus même aller le rencontrer une fois au moins avant que ne reprennent les cours pour moi. Mais je me ravisai. J'avais une autre idée en tête. Je me pris une heure pour modifier ma mémoire. Cela ne constituait pas un effacement total de certains souvenir juste une simple modification. En effet pour tout souvenir où j'apparaissais telle que j'étais je le modifiai et me fis apparaître en blonde sans cicatrice et avec une paire de lunettes. J'effaçai de ma mémoire les seuls passages où apparaissait Rogue, je n'effaçais pas le souvenir je n'en retirai qu'une infime parti, que je conservais soigneusement dans une fiole. Certes ce n'était pas une pensine, mais je ne voulais pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains et la rangeai avec toutes les autres de mon étagère. J'y rangeai également celle contenant les souvenirs de Rogue.

Je décidais qu'il était grand temps pour moi de dormir si je me fiai à l'horloge présente il était plus de deux heures du matin. Je m'installai sur mon lit mais trop de souvenir arrivèrent au même moment et je ne pus y rester un instant de plus. Je le fis disparaître et dormis à même le sol. Mon sommeil fus de courte durée je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard. A peine je franchis le pas de la porte de ma chambre que je vis un elfe. Celui-ci en me voyant se prosterna tellement bas que son nez touchait le sol.

- Bonjour Miss Musedor, je suis Dobby, je suis à votre service aussi longtemps que vous voudrez de moi.

- Heu… Très bien… Aurai-tu l'amabilité de m'apporter mon plateau repas ici même s'il te plait ?

D'un coup il se mit à pleurer. ¤ _Aïe la boulette ¤_

- Je suis désolée Dobby, je… ne voulais pas t'offenser.

- Je ne suis pas offensé Miss, vous êtes bien plus gentille que votre professeur. Méchant Dobby, hurla-t-il en se frappant la tête contre la table de mon salon.

- Mais arrête enfin, je plaçai une de mes mains entre la table et sa tête.

- Dobby a dit du mal du professeur de potions.

- Tu n'as rien fait de tel, tu nous as juste comparé.

Il y eut un pop et Dobby disparu et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le plateau repas en question, il le posa sur la table fit une révérence et disparu pour de bon. ¤ _Quel étrange personnage, ce professeur doit être un vrai tyran ¤_ Je ne réussis, malgré tous mes efforts, à ne manger qu'une partie infime du toast tartiné. Il était maintenant sept heure passé, j'entrepris d'aller visiter les lieux. Quand je fermai la porte je remarquai le tableau qui y était installé. Je l'observai un instant quand il se mit à me parler.

- Bonjour Miss Musedor, souhaitez vous mettre un mot de passe ?

- Comment ça ? On ne m'a jamais parlé de mot de passe ?

- C'est exactement comme pour les salles communes des maisons excepté que là vous seul le connaîtrez, cela empêche en autres les visites de dernières minutes…

- Hé bien…, je réfléchis un instant. « Ego Rue Suves »

- Très bien j'en prends bonne note.

- Serai-je obliger de le donner à chaque fois ?

- Si je vois que vous êtes seule je vous laisserez entrer sans, pas sans, dans le cas contraire.

Je remerciai la jeune fille du tableau et partie en exploration. Je fus immédiatement emportée par l'idée d'aller voir la bibliothèque, bien que j'étais sûre que j'avais déjà lu la plupart des livres présents. Quand j'entrai je fus soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. J'allais voir la bibliothécaire, on fit connaissance et je fus même autorisée à avoir connaissance de toutes les œuvres. Etant donné que je n'avais rien à faire je m'accordai le droit de lire certains livres, deux que j'avais lu et un autre que je ne connaissais pas. Son auteur ne m'était pas inconnu mais l'écrit en lui-même ne me disait rien. Je fus sortie de ma lecture par une personne et m'interpella.

- Je croyais que j'étais la seule à avoir lu ce livre, je constate que non.

Je relevai les yeux pour faire face à mon interlocutrice. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et à voir ses couleurs j'étais sûre qu'elle était de la même maison que moi.

- Je les ai déjà lu il y quelques mois sauf celui-ci, lui dis-je en désignant le livre en question.

- Il est sans intérêt particulier, un de ces livres qui est mieux c'est « Nuit passée…

- … avec les morts vivants », oui c'est vrai il est excellent.

- Quoi tu l'as lu aussi ?

- En effet !

- Je suis sûre que tu es la fameuse élève qui a obtenue 12 Optimal à ses BUSES.

- On peut dire que tu es perspicace. Je suis désolée, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières, Jemy Musedor.

- Et moi c'est Hermione Granger.

- La Hermione Granger qui est rentrée dans l'histoire de Poudlard, pour avoir réussi à sauver la pierre philosophale.

Je la vis rougir à ma dernière réplique.

- Je n'étais pas seule, tu sais… j'ai été bien aidé.

- Par Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, oui je sais je l'ai lu quelque part, je ne sais plus où.

- On le surnomme Ron, seule sa mère l'appelle encore Ronald. Je… je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te rencontrer à la rentrée…

- Car je n'y ai pas assisté, je suis arrivée hier. Problème familial.

Je savais que ce dernier ajout arrêtera toute question de sa part.

- Tu es dans quelle chambrée, car il reste une place dans la notre.

- Je m'en doute étant donné que c'était la mienne mais je suis l'assistante du professeur de potions.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose quand une tête rousse arriva et hurla dans toute la bibliothèque après Hermione. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et l'enguirlanda.

- Ron je tiens à te préciser qu'on est dans une bibliothèque et pas aux trois balais.

- J'étais sur qu'on te trouverai ici, Mione, dit un jeune homme aux yeux brun qui venait lui aussi d'arriver. Tu ne nous présentes pas à ton amie ?

- Si bien sûr, Les garçons voici Jemy Musedor, c'est la fameuse fille dont je vous ai parlé.

- Ho, Moi c'est Harry Potter, Hermione n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi-même si elle ne te connaissait pas encore.

- Et toi tu es Ron Weasley, je présume, dis-je en tendant ma main face au rouquin.

On continua la conversation en dehors de la bibliothèque car madame Pince commençait à s'impatienter. On parla de tout et de rien. Grâce à Hermione le jour de mon arrivée fût un sujet très vite passé quand on en arriva enfin où Hermione avait été coupé précédemment.

- Tu vas être son assistante ? Par Merlin, j'espère pour toi que tu as contracté une assurance vie ?, s'exclama Ron.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'es pas si horrible que ça !, dis-je afin de me rassurer.

- Tu parles chez nous on le surnomme « bâtard graisseux ».

- Ron, s'indigna Hermione. Nous devrions la soutenir plutôt que de l'effrayer.

- Oui je suis d'accord avec Hermione, Jemy tu veux que je te fasse visiter le terrain de Quidditch, me demanda Harry.

J'acquiesçai de la tête et nous nous dirigions tous quatre vers le terrain en question. On ne parla que Quidditch et à la grande surprise d'Hermione j'en savais même plus que Harry sur son sport favori.

Il fût un temps où je me décidai à rentrer à mes appartements. Harry me proposa gentiment de m'accompagner, ce que j'acceptai volontiers. C'étaient les premiers amis que je me faisais, et je n'étais pas encore élève à part entière. On resta planté devant ma porte et Harry semblait un peu mal à l'aise.

- Bon… Ben… Je te laisse… A demain…

Tout en parlant il souleva une petite mèche de cheveux laissant apparaître une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair au même endroit que la mienne. Il me fis un baiser sur la joue et partit en courant et rouge de honte. Je me retrouvai seule face à mon tableau.

- Votre professeur est passé tout à l'heure, il a désiré entré mais sans mot de passe il n'a pas pu.

- Très bien… Je vois que je peux compter sur vous…

- Je lui ai dit alors que vous étiez à la bibliothèque, mais quand il est revenu il était vert de rage, il a du vous manquer.

- J'étais sur le terrain de Quidditch…

- Seul endroit où n'y a pas de tableau, dit la jeune femme en me souriant. Puis-je vous donner un conseil ?

- Mais bien sûr faites !

- Ne montrez jamais à votre professeur vos faiblesses sans quoi il va vous démolir à petit feu…

Sur ces dernières paroles j'entrais dans mes appartements et constatai qu'un petit mot avait été laissé de la part de Dumbledore.

« Comme convenu je te laisse ton emploi du temps libre à toi de commencer si le cœur t'en dit. Amicalement Albus Dumbledore. »


	11. Premiers cours

CHAPITRE 11 : PREMIERS COURS

Je me levais assez tôt. De savoir que c'était mes premiers cours cela m'excitait énormément. Je lus mon emploi du temps. Je commençais par potions en cours normal et l'après midi je devais assister le professeur car il y avait potions appliquées, et comme j'avais choisi cette option j'étais bien partie pour une journée complète de potions. Je jubilais. Je désirai devenir la première femme Maître de Potions, alors j'allais mettre tout en œuvre pour y arriver. Bien que j'aimai toutes les matières je dus en abandonner une grande partie pour me consacrer aux potions. Ainsi mon emploi du temps était exclusivement remplit par des cours de potions. Seulement deux heures de vendredi matin de métamorphose et deux heures le vendredi après midi de soins aux créatures magiques. Je sens que Dumbledore devait savoir que pour le reste des matières je connaissais déjà tout car je n'avais aucune des autres matières en cours mais je n'étais pas exemptée pour autant des devoirs donnés en classe. Afin d'en prendre connaissance ceux-ci seraient communiqués à mon professeur de potions et je devais les donner en mains propres aux professeurs en question. Mais cela ne m'étonnait pas qu'Albus ait fait ainsi, à vrai dire j'avais comme l'étrange impression qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je doutais qu'il fasse utilité de l'occlumencie sachant que c'était strictement interdit, mais après tout c'était son collège…

J'évacuai vite fait les dernières questions qui me trottaient encore dans la tête et déjeunai. Encore une fois je me contentai juste de la boisson, mais c'était un bon début. D'un coup j'entendis un pop au cœur de mon salon.

- Bonjour Miss… Dobby a voulu faire votre chambre… Mais… Il n'y a pas de lit…

- C'est normal Dobby, je l'ai enlevé, pour l'instant.

- Très bien… Votre professeur vous fait savoir que vous devrez faire rentrer les sixièmes années en classe ce matin car il arrivera en retard.

Je remerciai Dobby pour ces services, il versa encore quelques larmes et s'en alla dans un dernier flot de fumée. Ca démarra bien. _¤ Pour calmer mon anxiété c'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais bon, je ferai avec ¤_ Je me mis un peu de musique afin de me calmer. Je crois que chaque matin je ferai cela, j'avais lu quelque part dans un magazine moldu que la musique était vraiment apaisante.

Il était maintenant huit heures moins dix. Il était grand temps pour moi d'y aller. De me jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Quand j'arrivais devant la salle, presque tous les élèves attendaient bruyamment devant. Quand le trio me vit il stoppa toute discussion. Mais ce ne fût pas le cas des autres élèves. En les observant minutieusement c'étaient les sixième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je tentai de me faire écouter, mais rien à faire. Quand j'eus une idée. Je plaçai quatre de mes doigts dans ma bouche et me mis à siffler le plus fort possible. D'un coup plus aucun élève ne parla.

- Très bien maintenant que j'ai votre attention, veuillez entrer s'il vous plait !, ordonnai-je aux élèves.

- Où est le professeur…

- Je vous dirai tout en temps voulu, d'abord rentrez tous, je vous dirai ce qu'il en retourne.

J'attendis quelques instants que chacun d'installe, et à voir le placement des élèves les Serpentards se plaçaient sur le côté droit de la classe et les Gryffondors de l'autre. Je m'éclaircis la voix.

- Très bien, votre professeur n'arrivera pas à l'heure, mais il viendra alors… j'aimerai savoir où vous en êtes.

Une Serpentard se leva et me jeta un regard noir.

- C'est vous son assistante c'est à vous de le savoir

- Je suis une élève avant tout pas la peine de me vouvoyer, Miss… ?

- Parkinson !

- Je vois… Très bien alors pourrai-je connaître votre niveau aux BUSES en potions à tous, je regardai la jeune fille, sans exception.

J'écoutais attentivement quand quelque chose me choquai, les Serpentards avaient tous sans exception obtenu des Effort exceptionnel alors que je n'en dénombrai qu'un seul côté Gryffondor.

- Et pourrai-t-on savoir combien tu as obtenu ? Cette question me coupa de mes pensées, la jeune fille repassait à l'attaque.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes résultats t'intéresserai ?, tentais-je de répondre le plus calmement possible afin de masquer mon agacement.

- Et bien c'est juste pour savoir si on n'a pas affaire à une toquarde.

- Ce qui est certain c'est que j'ai eu plus que toi sachant que c'est moi qui ai eu le poste.

- Jemy tu n'as pas à te justifier auprès d'eux, nous on sait, Hermione s'était levé à son tour.

- Toi la Sang-de-Bourbe tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Je me détournai je reconnaissais cette voix, c'était celle du jeune garçon chez l'apothicaire, et sans aucun doute le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser passer l'occasion de le remettre à sa place.

- Drago Malefoy quand j'aurai besoin de ton intervention tu le sauras pour l'instant je retire 10 points à Serpentard, pour insulte déplacée envers une autre élève… Maintenant prenez tous une feuille j'aimerai vous faire une petite interrogation non notée afin de prendre connaissance de votre niveau véritable.

- Tu n'as pas autorité d'exiger quoi que ce soit de nous…

- Encore 10 points en moins, discutions inutiles et non en rapport avec le cours. Dumbledore m'a accordée la même autorité qu'un professeur, alors tu prends une feuille ta plume et tu t'exécute, maintenant !, j'avais presque aboyé cet ordre.

Je voyais bien qu'il bouillonnait sur place. Mais merci pour moi il s'exécuta et les reste des Serpentards suivirent. Apparemment c'était lui la tête pensante des Serpentards. Je dictai quelques questions sur tout le programme des cinq années précédentes. Je laissai quelques minutes aux élèves de répondre. Je marchai dans la classe et m'approchai de Malefoy et me penchai à son oreille.

- Encore une insulte de ce genre en ma présence et ce sera autre chose que des points que je t'enlèverai, ai-je été assez claire ?

Il approuva d'un geste de tête et se remit au travail. Environ dix minutes plus tard je ramassai les copies et les mis sur le bureau. J'ouvris le tiroir du bureau et y vis le programme que le professeur de potions leur avait prévu pour l'année. Selon le programme il leur avait prévu pour les quatre heures de la matinée de travailler sur une potion de rajeunissement.

- Bon pendant que je corrige vos copies je mets l'énoncé du travail que vous avez à faire, mettez y vous dès maintenant seulement quand je vous appellerai j'aimerai que vous veniez me voir au bureau.

Chacun acquiesça et prépara son matériel à la vue des ingrédients. Tous travaillaient en silence, je me félicitai intérieurement du respect qu'ils opéraient tous à mon égard. Je m'appuyai sur le rebord du bureau et corrigea la première copie. Elle appartenait à un certain Neville Londubat. Elle était pleine de ratures.

- Neville ?

Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir se leva et se dirigea vers moi, à première vue il tremblait.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer toutes ces ratures, je ne comprends pas vraiment, la première réponse semblait juste et tu l'as barré.

- Je… J'ai toujours eu peur d'avoir faux aux questions du professeur…

- Tâche d'avoir un peu confiance en toi et ne te tracasse plus pour les réactions d'un professeur. Fais confiance à ton instinct…

- D'accord…, et il retourna à sa place.

Je fis ainsi avec tous les élèves présents, il était plus que certain que le professeur de potions privilégiait plus qu'il ne fallait les Serpentards. Un élève qui obtenait un E aux BUSES et qui confondait entre une potion de contact et à ingurgiter, c'était inadmissible.

- Pansy Parkinson !

La jeune fille resta là où elle était et me regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- Aurai-tu été prise d'un flémagite aigue Pansy, ou peut-être de surdité ?

- Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, Jemy ! Je sais ce que je vaux !

- Bien alors tu pourra peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi à la question « citez moi les ingrédients végétaux pour une potion de guérison dans le cas d'un empoisonnement » tu as répondu… De la bave de dragon. Eclaires-moi veux-tu ? Après tout je suis une toquarde, alors… depuis quand la bave de dragon est un végétal.

La plupart des élèves rirent de bon cœur, mme dans le coin des Serpentards. Je sentis que cette élève en avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

- tu te crois vraiment supérieure, hein… Avec tes airs ?

- Ha Non ! Surtout ne me mets pas ça sur le dos. J'aurai pu t'en faire part dans l'entretien que je te réclamais mais c'est toi qui a envenimé les choses, ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même si tu es ridicule. Maintenant continue ta potion, faite en de même tous !

Tous se remirent au travail quand j'entendis une voix glaciale percer le silence. Je ne remarquai pas tout de suite les regards joyeux des Serpentards et celui plus qu'apeuré de Neville. Quand au reste des Gryffondors, ils semblaient comme hypnotisés. Quand une voix glaciale se fit entendre.

- Hé bien, vous parlez d'un accueil. Je constate que vous travaillez toujours aussi lentement Monsieur Londubat, malgré mon mois d'absence.

¤ Non c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être lui ¤ Je me retournai délicatement afin de me convaincre que je me trompai sur la personne. C'est alors que je le vis, un homme de grande envergure, les cheveux légèrement brun avec des nuances de blond. C'était Monsieur Rogue.

- Ho putain d'merde !, j'en avais du mal à respirer.

- Miss Musedor, je vous je prie, le fait d'arriver que maintenant ne vous donne pas le droit de parler ainsi ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondors.

Je sentais les Serpentards jubiler devant la situation. Il était aussi froid et glacial que lors de leur première rencontre mais avec le temps il s'était métamorphosé presque en totalité, et de le revoir maintenant aussi insensible ça m'étais insupportable. Quand tout à coup je me rappelai de ce que m'avait dit la jeune femme du tableau « Ne montrez jamais à votre professeur vos faiblesses sans quoi il va vous démolir à petit feu ». Maintenant c'était clair, comme de l'eau de roche. Je n'étais pas décidé à me laisser faire.

- En temps que votre assistante vous n'avez pas l'autorité de m'enlever des points…

- Je vois, il me lança un regard noir, donc 20 points en moins à Monsieur Londubat pour mettre à feu et à sang ma matière.

Il affichait un sourire sadique que je ne connaissais pas venant de sa part et cela m'effraya.

- Bien je vois que au moins vous avez agis intelligemment en commençant le programme, seulement que cette potion ils l'ont déjà effectué en début d'année scolaire, on en est aux potions de protection, me dit-il sournoisement.

- Elle nous a aussi fait faire un test de connaissances, Monsieur, intervint Drago.

- QUOI ?!, hurla le professeur Rogue.

- Oui et après j'ai remarqué un côté plus que partial de votre part envers les Serpentard, et je voulais juste justifier mes craintes…

- Et ?...

- Et il s'est avéré que j'avais raison !

Je sentais qu'il allait bientôt exploser mais il se calma et commença à me submerger de questions auxquelles je ne pouvais même répondre, pas part le manque de connaissances mais parce qu'il ne me laissait pas le temps d'y répondre.

- Comme c'est navrant, assistante et même pas capable de répondre à mes questions…

- Parce que vous ne m'en laissez pas le temps. A la première, la réponse est cela ne c'est jamais vu… A la seconde la réponse est…

- C'est bon ça suffit comme ça on en reparlera avec le professeur Dumbledore…

- J'y comptais bien, le coupais-je.

Sur ces dernières paroles il continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Bientôt la cloche sonnant le midi se fit entendre. Il congédia les élèves et me plaqua contre la porte que je venais tout juste de refermer.

- Ne remettez jamais plus mon autorité en doute devant mes élèves…

- Ne remettez jamais plus mes compétences en doute devant mes camarades… Sur ce je crois qu'un entrevu avec Dumbledore s'impose…

J'étais presque sûre qu'il aurai eu envie de me frapper mais il se ravisa, peut-être par peur de la réaction de son directeur et ainsi son supérieur hiérarchique. Il m'emboîta le pas et nous nous retrouvions dans le bureau d'Albus. La discussion fut très mouvementée, mais finalement aux vues des évènements Albus me donna raison, bien que je dus présenter mes excuses face à mon professeur de potions. En parti satisfait Rogue quitta le bureau c'est alors qu'une autre discussion arriva.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je ne pourrai assumer mon rôle d'assistance… Enfin vous avez bien vu…

- Certainement pas… Vous assumerez jusqu'au bout de cette année scolaire… C'est à vous de lui montrer que vous êtes la plus forte.

- Mais je… Je l'…

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il. Faites profil bas jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui revienne et en attendant je ne veux plus d'incidents.

- D'accord mais accordez moi une faveur s'il vous plaît.

Nous discutâmes pendant une demi heure environ, il paraissait très amusé de mon idée et me conseilla d'y aller doucement avec mon projet.

- Si je ne lui rentre pas dans le lard cela ne sert à rien, dis-je d'un ton joyeux.

- très bien vous avez carte blanche.

Je sortis du bureau plus heureuse que j'en j'y étais entrée. La contre attaque était lancée. Et j'avais les meilleures armes pour y parvenir, le naturel, la séduction, le franc parlé et enfin deux atouts majeurs non négligeables.


	12. Contre attaque

CHAPITRE 12 : CONTRE ATTAQUE

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que je laissait faire Rogue à sa guise, me tester, m'insulter sans jamais répondre, j'étais presque sûre qu'il croyait que j'avais capitulé et se montra d'autant plus exécrable. Mais j'avais un moyen de contre attaquer imparable, qui briserai son masque d'homme froid, après tout il l'avait déjà perdu avec Gabriel alors avec Jemy qui a le même caractère, ça devait marché.

Mon plan se mit en place au début de semaine alors que le cours Gryffondor – Serpentard avait débuté. Comme à son habitude le professeur Rogue s'occupait à donner les réponses aux Serpentards et s'acharnait littéralement contre mes confrères. Je pris les devants avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. Je sortis en trombe de la salle de classe et allai jusqu'à mes appartements pris mon ordinateur en main et retournai dans les cachots.

- Je vous en prie ne vous gênez surtout pas, hurla Rogue quand je revins.

- Etant donné que vous me le proposez… Je ferai cours à ma façon aux Gryffondors tendis que je vous laisse donner les réponse à vos chers Serpentards.

Avant même qu'il ne put faire un geste je tendis la main et d'un coup un mur invisible apparut, empêchant toute interruption non voulue. Je fis un sourire en coin quand je vis mon professeur impuissant face à mon mur.

- Bien… Maintenant on peut s'y mettre. Je vais faire la potion avec vous avec mon simulateur, je jetai un sort sur mon ordinateur se qui me permis d'opérer comme un rétroprojecteur. Très bien alors dites moi maintenant quels ingrédients mettre.

Le cours se déroula comme je l'espérai les Serpentards ne cessaient de regarder en notre direction. Mon plan était clair faire en sorte que Rogue soit assez en rage pour me parler le faire sortir de ces gons, et ainsi je pourrai essayer de lui faire comprendre qui j'étais car j'étais persuadée qu'il voudrai au bout d'un moment s'entretenir avec moi, mais sans pour autant lui faire savoir ce qu'il c'était passé. Et je ne voulais pas non plus lui redonner ces souvenirs. La cloche de fin de cours sonna et je fis disparaître mon mur. Hermione vint me parler alors que je savais pertinemment que Rogue s'apprêtait à le faire. Il fulminait c'était certain.

- Tu sais tu n'aurai pas dû faire ça, il va t'en faire baver…, me dit-elle inquiète.

- Rassure toi je suis assez grande pour me défendre, c'est pas la personne qui me fait le plus peur.

Tout en parlant je l'accompagnais dans le couloir et la laissai une fois que je fus arrivée devant mes appartements. J'entendis au loin Rogue m'interpellé mais je fis mine de rien et entrai sans même un regard à son égard.

Maintenant la deuxième partie de mon plan pouvait se déclancher, feindre l'indifférence, je rentrai dans la pièce où j'avais entreposé mon matériel et pris une guitare et me mis au travail pour Vince. Je ne voulais pas attendre trop longtemps avant de lui donner mes essais.

………………..

Rogue était furieux, comment cette élève osait faire cela à son propre cours. Il devait se venger, lui faire regretter de lui avoir fait ce coup bas. Certes sa méthode était originale et même les élèves de sa propre maison semblaient intéressés. La cloche sonna et il s'apprêtait à aller lui remettre les points sur les i, mais une certaine élève aux cheveux bouclés lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Il suivit la discussion de loin et attendit qu'elles se séparent.

- Miss Musedor !, hurla-t-il.

Mais celle-ci ne semblait pas lui prêta le moindre intérêt. _§ Je suis sûr qu'elle fait exprès de ne pas m'entendre, non mais pour qui elle se prend §_ Il accouru aussi vite qu'il le pu mais se retrouva face à un tableau très peu coopératif.

- Allez Virginia laisse moi rentrer !, ordonna-t-il.

- Désolé, mais tant que tu n'as pas le mot de passe, cela ne sera pas possible, lui dit calmement la jeune fille.

Impatient et à bout de nerf il s'en alla d'un pas furieux. Il entra dans ces appartements quand lui vint une idée absolument diabolique. _§ Elle croyait qu'elle allait m'avoir §_ Il se dirigea dans la cuisine et observa un instant la seconde porte qui donnait sur les appartements de cette petite peste. Il appuya sur la poignée et fut surprit de constater que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. D'un pas silencieux il entra déterminé à lui parler. Il la chercha mais apparemment elle n'était pas là, pourtant il l'avait bien vu rentrer. Il s'hasarda à fouiller la pièce et en resta des nues. Visiblement cela ne pouvait être sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de lit, c'est alors qu'il entendit de la musique émaner de la pièce d'à côté. _§ Alors comme ça elle préfère la musique plutôt d'une discussion avec moi §_

Je fis mes premiers accords et lança l'enregistrement.

" _Time, it needs time  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can bring back your love someday  
I will be there, I will be there_

I'll fight, babe, I'll fight  
To win back your love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, only love  
Can break down the wall someday  
I will be there, I will be there ..."

Il s'approcha de la pièce en question et écouta attentivement cette petite prétentieuse, au moins si elle se plantait il aurai un moyen de se moquer. Mais elle chantais plutôt bien. Sa voix était très similaire à celle d'une personne dont il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler. De qui pouvait bien il s'agir. Il écouta celle-ci chanter.

" _If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again  
I'm loving you _

_Try, baby try  
To trust in my love again  
I will be there, I will be there  
Love, our love  
Just shouldn't be thrown away  
I will be there, I will be there ..."_

Il avait voulu l'interrompre mais sa voix l'emballait littéralement il n'osa pas la déranger jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

" _If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Your pride has built a wall, so strong  
That I can't get through  
Is there really no chance  
To start once again_

If we'd go again  
All the way from the start  
I would try to change  
The things that killed our love  
Yes, I've hurt your pride, and I know  
What you've been through  
You should give me a chance  
This can't be the end  
I'm still loving you  
I'm still loving you, I need your love  
I'm still loving you "

C'était plutôt pas mal, il faudrai surement que je fasse quelques modifications mais le premier jet était bien réussi. Je me retournai vers ma table d'enregistrement très satisfaite de moi, seulement je ne me doutais pas le moins du monde que j'avais eu un public. Je ne le su que lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Monsieur Rogue se tenait droit devant moi et me regardait intensément.

- Comment... Comment êtes vous entré ?, demandais-je d'une voix peu rassurée.

- Heu... Par... la cuisine...

_¤ Rogue qui baigaye c'est plutôt bon signe ou non ? ¤_ Il s'approcha de moi et observa l'intérieure de la pièce.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose, professeur ?

- Non... Votre comportement a été inadmissible Miss Mus...

- Vous rigolez ou quoi et votre comportement à vous alors... Vous êtes partial en cours et à l'instant même vous faites irruption dans mes appartements...

- Moi je suis votre professeur...

- Alors agissez comme tel !, j'avais pratiquement hurlé contre lui.

Comme premier contact c'était pas terrible. Il s'apprétait à m'inccendier mais il se tut en continuant à m'observer. Je coupai le contact visuel car j'étais persuadée que s'il m'observais vraiment sous toutes les coutures il aurai fini par comprendre. Un gars comme Malefoy père ou fils ne s'appercevrait de rien car ils ne me regardraient jamais aussi profondemment. J'optais pour nouvelle approche, si sa façon de me regarder traduisait son état, alors j'avais toutes les chances d'appéser son tempérement.

- Je conçois que ma tenue à été plus que non approprié, j'irai voir Dumbledore afin de démissionner de mon poste d'assistante...

- Cela ira pour cette fois... Je voudrai... admettre votre technique d'enseignement à mon programme...

- C'est vrai ?

Comme seule réponse, il m'adressa un sourire digne d'un appollon. Je comprids cependant les raisons qu'il l'ont poussé à ne pas me rétrograder, il voulait en savoir plus sur moi. Peut-être qu'avoir été surprise en train de chanter fût la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait m'arriver en fin de compte.

Cependant il fallait maintenant être sur mes gardes car il profiterai de la moindre occasion pour me sonder, plus au sujet de mes compétences mais plus au sujet de ma personnalité. Le tout c'était d'opter maintenant pour une tenue moins provocatrice comme l'aurai été Gabriel mais plus dans le style petite fille sage. _¤ C'est pas encore gagné ¤_


	13. Occlumencie

CHAPITRE 13 : OCCLUMENCIE

Noël approchait à grands pas et heureusement pour moi un cadre beaucoup plus convivial s'était installé entre Rogue et moi. Je crois d'ailleurs que cela ne passa pas inaperçu face aux élèves. Après tout, il avait gagné en amabilité et était bien plus détendu durant les cours.

C'était un jour nuageux, le ciel était très bas. Il y avait eu une sortie à Pré au Lard, mais n'aillant pas eu d'autorisation de parents, je n'avait pas été autorisé a m'y rendre. Mais cela m'importai peu, après tout au moins je sortais de mon endroit protecteur, mieux je m'en portais. C'est ainsi que je faisais mes adieux au trio de choc. J'entendis au loin Harry me dire qu'il me rapporterait des confiseries de chez Zonko. Je m'en retournai dans mes appartements quand il se mit à pleuvoir. Curieusement au lieu de me précipiter à l'abri je restai sous ces torrents d'eau. Cela faisait trois mois que je n'avais pas apprécié la pluie sur mon visage. Une seule fois depuis ma sortie des geôles j'avais eu droit à de la pluie mais je n'avais eu le temps de l'apprécier. Alors là je comptais bien y rester un bon bout de temps. J'enlevai ma veste et restai en chemise sous cette pluie qui me paraissait de plus en plus réchauffée. Et je trouvais amusant de chanter sous la pluie, étant donné qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, chanter ou laisser exploser ma joie d'être libre.

" _I got life, mother  
I got laughs, sister  
I got headaches and toothaches  
And bad times too Like you_

I got my hair, I got my head, I got my brains, I got my ears, I got my eyes, I got my nose, I got my mouth, I got my teeth,

_I got my tongue, I got my chin, I got my neck, I got my tits, I got my heart, I got my soul, I got my back, I got my ass,_

_I got my arms, I got my hands, I got my fingers, got my legs, I got my feet, I got my toes, I got my liver, got my blood I got life, mother  
I got laughs, sister  
I got freedom, brother  
I got good times, good time man  
I got crazy ways, daughter  
I got million-dollar charm, cousin  
I got headaches and toothaches   
And bad times too Like you..._

Got my hair, got my head, got my brains, got my ears, got my eyes, got my nose, my mouth, I got my teeth  
I got my tongue, got my chin, got my neck, got my tits, got my heart, got my soul, my back I got my ass,  
I got my arms, I got my hands, I got my fingers, Got my legs, I got my feet, I got my toes, I got liver.  
Got my blood 

_I got life, mother  
I got laughs, sister  
I got freedom, brother   
I got good times, good time man  
I got crazy ways, daughter  
I got million-dollar charm, cousin  
I got headaches and toothaches   
And bad times too Like you..._

I got my arms, I got my hands, I got my fingers, Got my legs, I got my feet, I got my toes, I got my liver.  
Got my blood

Got my guts  
Got my muscles   
I got life, life, life, life  
LIFE ! "  


Et comme prise d'une frénésie hystérique je me mis à danser. Du moins danser est un bien grand mot, je me contentais juste de tourner sur moi aux rythmes de ma chanson. Pour la première fois je fus moi-même pendant quelques instants. Et oui car ce qui faisait que j'étais Emmy ou encore Gabriel était très sagement dissimulé avec un sort très efficace de dissimulation. Mais je retombais très vite sur terre quand une voix me fit revenir à la normale.

- Miss Musedor, pourrai-je savoir qu'est ce que vous faites dehors avec ce temps.

- Rien professeur Rogue, je me motivai à le rejoindre et marmonna dans ma barbe, il a fallu qu'on me dérange après trois mois…

- Je… Je ne voudrai pas que mon assistante tombe malade…, me dit-il en me regardant avec un étrange regard.

Je m'observai un instant et me mis à rougir en voyant de quoi j'avais l'air et surtout en comprenant enfin le regard du professeur à mon égard. La chemise mouillée faisait clairement apparaître ce qu'il y avait en dessous et a voir l'air ahuri de mon professeur cela ne semblait pas le déplaire.

- Je… Je crois que… vais aller me sécher maintenant…, barbouillai-je du mieux que je pus afin de calmer ma honte.

- Pourrai- je m'autoriser à vous inviter à vous séchez près d'un bon feu de cheminée ?...

_¤ Emmy tu ne dois pas accepter, ton but est tout autre_ ¤

- Volontiers !

¤ C'est pas vrai j'ai vraiment accepter ? ¤

Visiblement je ne fût pas la seule surprise de ma réponse Rogue mit un certain temps à emboîter le pas, mais un léger raclement de gorge de ma part le fit revenir sur terre. Bien sûre il va de soit que je ne savais pas que je me retrouverai dans les appartements de mon professeur. Quand il avait dit un feu de cheminée je ne doutais pas un seul instant du lieu où se trouvait le foyer. Mais maintenant j'avais accepter je ne pouvais plus reculer.

Après quelques instants devant le feu Rogue revint avec une chemise très large et me la tendit.

- Je… J'ai prit l'initiative de vous donner ceci.

Je prit amicalement le vêtement et resta planté en jetant des regards simultanés sur la chemise et le professeur de potions. Rogue comprit en partie mon hésitation et ajouta :

- Comme ça vous serer au sec pendant que vos vêtements sècheront…

- Merci beaucoup… Je vais me changer.

Je m'engouffrai dans la salle de bain. Cette chemise avait l'odeur de Rogue, je pris le temps de m'en imprégner. Au bout de cinq minutes je me décidai à affronter le regard de mon superviseur. Je redoutai son regard, il faut bien dire qu'avec une chemise qui m'arrivait à peine à mi-cuisses je craignais se qui allait arriver.

Pendant ce temps Rogue semblait mener un combat intérieur. _§ Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de l'inviter dans mes appartements. Elle me fait… Penser à Gabriel… Le même caractère… Cette même façon de chanter… Je dois savoir… Elle est tellement étrange… Je mettrai tous les moyens en place… §_ Il fût interrompu dans ces pensées pas son assistante qui venait de revenir. _§ Par Merlin elle est si magnifique… §_

Rogue semblait comme bloqué et me regardait de haut en bas. Il s'approcha de moi très lentement à la manière d'un félin près à attaquer sa proie. J'étais tétanisée, je le vis approcher son visage du mien, mais en vue de mes principes je me détournai.

- Pourrai-je vous poser une question ?, tentais-je afin de couper la situation.

- Bien sûr !, me répondit-il d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son excitation.

- Pourquoi me faire venir, pourquoi toutes ces simagrées alors qu'un simple sort de séchage aurai largement fait l'affaire ?, demandai-je avec le ton le plus glacial que je puisse.

Mon ton cassant n'échappa en rien au Maître de potions et il eu un léger temps de réflexions avant de prendre la parole.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, vous m'attirez et je sais que c'est réciproque… Alors ne jouez pas avec moi…

Ces dernières paroles me heurtèrent et je commençais à prendre peur. Ces paroles faisaient revenir à la surface des souvenirs trop douloureux à supporter, et encore plus quand mon principal amour les prononçait. Je tentais de m'enfuir mais un bras me retenait. Je fus très vite acculée contre la grosse porte d'entrée. Rogue se pressai contre moi, et de sentir son excitation grandissante m'apeurait de plus en plus. Je résistais et luttais pour échapper à son étreinte. Je commençais à hurler de peur avec des larmes qui commençaient à perler aux coins de mes yeux. Puis comme prise par élan de courage et lui balançais mon genou dans ces bijoux de famille et alors qu'il se baissa de douleur je le fit basculer pour enfin aller me réfugier dans mes propres appartements. Je pleurai pendant plusieurs heures en espérant que Rogue ne tentera pas de pénétrer dans mes appartements pour de plus amples explications. Ce ne fut pas le cas et en fut soulagée.

Les cours qui suivirent changèrent radicalement de ton. Rogue se remit à s'en prendre à tout le monde et à ma grande surprise les Serpentards n'y échappèrent pas non plus. Il va de soit que je n'avouai pas les véritables raisons de cette attitude plus qu'exécrable.

C'est justement lors d'un de ces cours de l'après-midi juste après avoir croisé le regard du professeur que j'eu une étrange sensation d'intrusion dans mon esprit. Et bien malgré moi je me mis à repenser à mes souvenirs les plus marquants. Moi et mon ancien copain. Moi et mon père d'accueil. J'en avais assez je me mis à hurler que cela s'arrête. Quand vint le souvenir de cette fameuse nuit qui avait déclanché mon envie de m'évader. Bien que j'avais modifier le souvenir il était très éprouvant. C'est dans se souvenir que je vis comme un mur, les murs de mon cachot et une idée me vins pour arrêter ce viol de l'esprit, me réfugier derrière ce mur. Et quelques instant plus tard je me retrouvais à genoux en plein milieu de la salle de potion, essoufflée, en larmes. Ces souvenirs survenant si violemment qu'ils m'épuisèrent et je m'évanouis.

Je me réveillais dans la soirée dans un lit de l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh en me voyant réveillée accourut près de moi.

- Ha enfin réveillée, vous savez vous nous avez fait bien peur aujourd'hui…

- Je peux retourner dans mes appartements ? S'il vous plaît !, l'implorais-je.

- Oui dès que vous m'aurez éclairez sur un ou deux petits points…

- Bien sûr, dis-je à mi voix, encore un peu faible.

- Pourquoi cacher ces marques par un sort de dissimulation ?

- Vous m'avez annulé se sort ? Comment avez-vous osé ?, commençais-je à hurler.

- Vous étiez tellement faible qu'il a commencé à s'estomper et j'en ai mis fin…

- Vous avez intérêt à n'en parler à personne…

- Pourrai-je savoir ce qu'il c'est passé… Je peux vous soigner…

Je me relevai rapidement et avant de quitter l'infirmerie je lui dis.

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié… Je me soignerai quand mon corps le voudra bien, dis-je en passant l'embrasure de la porte.

Madame Pomfresh se retrouva seule enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

- Vous voyez je vous avais bien dit qu'elle ne se confierai jamais à moi, dit-elle.

- Je saurai, Madame Pomfresh, moi elle me le dira, se fit entendre une voix glaciale.


End file.
